Untouchables: One Last Shot
by UnvailTheTruth
Summary: So, Muggles know about magic, Dumbledore's manipulative, Only four months until the  Marauders and Lily go back, Harry's the heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, AND Merlin. Well, THAT seems normal. Sequel to Another Chance   Don't like, don't read !Review!
1. Chapter 1: Different Summers

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: My Uncle's a lawyer but I doubt he'll be able to save my butt if I say that'd I own Harry Potter.

_**Hello Readers, this is the sequel to Untouchables: Another Chance. I recommend that you read it first. If you don't you'll be missing a lot of information and you won't know who Izzy, Oliver and Flynn are. You will have to brace yourselves, in this fic there will be a lot of twists and turns… or is there?**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Heads is easy, Tails is a bit harder to plan, If we're starting all over again and again and again~ Demi Lovato, Different Summers<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Different Summers<strong>

_Pant, pant, pant_, that was the only thing that could be heard in the forest. They belonged to three tired and hungry teenagers.

"Do you think *_pant pant_* we're a good *_pant pant_* distance away?" A blonde guy asked.

She was fairly tall and was in good shape as were her companions. They were each wearing black combat boots, camouflage cargo pants and a camouflage T-Shirt. The only difference was their hair color.

"Probably…" the redhead responded regaining his breath. "Did you get it, Iz?" He asked turning towards a black haired girl.

Said black haired girl smiled widely, "Did you ever doubt me?" she asked pulling out a goblet from a blood red silk sack.

The blonde boy high-five the two other teenagers, "Yes! We've got the Goblet, and the locket! Harry's taken care of; Dumbledore has the ring and the diary! Only one more to go before he's mortal" he cheered.

"Oliver calm down! If you're any louder the Death Eater's might find us." Redhead snapped.

"Well sorry... but it's almost August and I haven't seen Luna in Seven weeks, three days, fourteen hours and twelve minutes. Unlike you and Izzy, Flynn, I can't see my girlfriend everyday!" Oliver snapped.

"C'mon guys, we're still in Death Eater territory." Izzy said taking Oliver and Flynn's hands and leading them out of enemy lines.

* * *

><p>Draco peaked around the bush he was currently hiding behind. Just two weeks ago he had ran away from <em>that place<em>.

Voldemort had made his house a fort for him and his Death Eaters. At the first sight of him Draco knew his summer was going to be hell. Not only were his parent giving him the cold shoulder for being _light_ (he bet if he wasn't their heir they would've kicked him out) but now he had to deal with snake face.

_Flashback_

"_Draco… this is my last offer, betray Potter and work for me. Join my forces and I'll spare all those you __**love**__" Voldemort said carefully._

'Man, this thing really is persistent'_ Draco thought sourly._

"_Gee, this is such a great offer but I think I'll have to decline" he replied innocently. _

"_WHAT!" The Dark Lord asked outraged._

_Draco sighed '_This guy needs to get a life_' "You heard me, _no_. I don't know how to speak parseltounge or what other language you speak, but NO!"_

_Boy was that the wrong move. But you couldn't actually blame him could you? He was having a bad summer and a really bad day. Voldemort had Crucio-d him for several minute and then sent him to the dungeons. _

_But it wasn't that bad. He had spent most of his summer there and was fed once a day if he was lucky. Oh, but what _really_ excited him was his daily torture- err lessons. Each day at around who-knows-when a group of Death Eater's would come in and teach him lessons. His parents did nothing about it, of course. Draco had only been outside once since the whole time he was there. That one time was one of the worst; he was forced to fight Death Eater's without a wand. Anytime his hands or knees touched the ground (when he fell) he would be Crucio-d or whipped. After that day he had been over he was covered in blood, bruises and cuts. He also had several broken bones and ribs. Did they treat him though, well what do you think? His already pale skin now looked as if it could blend with snow. Yup, it wasn't that bad. (Note the sarcasm)_

_Even with all this happening Draco stayed strong. At least until they brought in the Dementors. What little sleep he got was now cursed with bad dreams and horrible images. _

_He needed to get out, but when? _

"_Hey, Parkinson, the Dark Lord's scheduled a meeting about the bloody prisoner in two hours. Pass on the news" _

_That was it! He would escape then! If he didn't he knew what would happen. Voldemort had grown tired of him and wanted him gone. _

_Finally the two agonizing hours were over; all he needed to do was wait for at least fifteen minutes to make sure no one was there. _

… _There were no noises. Draco stood up off the dirty ground and walked over to the cell door._

_He thanked his lucky stars that Flynn had taught him some wandless magic._

"_Alohomora" Draco muttered, gathering up as much magic as he could muster. _

_There was a click of the lock unlocking. Draco grabbed the two front bars and slid it down as quietly as he could. He was free! He ran down the hallway hurriedly and quietly, not glancing back at all. Draco stopped in front of a dead end and smiled insanely. He knew it wasn't really a dead end, you just needed a password. _

"_Helicopter" he said quietly. The password was made by him. When he was smaller and got bored he used to explore the manor and found this passageway, it lead into the forest. He made the password this because is parents would never guess it and because he was fascinated by the machine when he first saw it on a broom stick._

_Draco ran harder, he could see the light all ready. He looked around until he saw a vine. He grabbed said vine and started climbing until he reached the top of it, sweet daylight!_

_He kept running until he was out of the forest and in a small muggle town. Hopefully one of the Muggles would recognize him as their hero and help him._

_End Flashback_

One of them did, they fed him and gave him clothes. After a week of helping him heal Draco set off once more, but not before making the muggle swear not to tell anyone he was there.

He was setting off to look for his friends; the safest place for him right now would be Potter Manor.

He took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He called the nearest bird and told him to send it to Harry.

* * *

><p>Luna put the book back in its shelf and walked over to her brown and bushy haired friend.<p>

"What exactly are we looking for in a muggle library Hermione?" she asked.

"Nothing, but if we go anywhere else people will follow us." Hermione replied.

Luna shrugged, "Let's go back to my house" she suggested.

"Just… one more chapter" Hermione begged.

Earlier that summer Luna and her father had moved to London, England with her father. After she had told her father the news of Dumbledore killing her mother he had decided to move from there. Luna personally didn't think it'd make a difference. Though, now she lived closer to Hermione.

She hadn't been able to tell Oliver that though. The half humans had strictly forbidden sending messages to them whilst they were looking for horcruxes. It might give away their position.

Luna hoped that Oliver wouldn't hyperventilate when he noticed she didn't live there anymore. She couldn't wait to see him and… hug him. She blushed a bit just thinking of him.

"Luna it's only three more days until we meet up with Harry and the rest." Hermione soothed still not looking up from her book.

"True, Hermione do you think you could help me look for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" she asked innocently.

"But I thought you said they were found in Sweden, not England." Hermione said, still looking at a book.

Luna smiled widely; they _did_ pay attention to what she said.

* * *

><p>Ron banged his head against the wall for the fourth time that minute.<p>

"I *Bang* am *Bang* so *Bang* BORED!" he moaned.

"Ron stop banging your head, you'll lose whatever brain cells you have left." Ginny scolded her brother.

Ron glared playfully at her. "Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with ideas"

Ginny gave him an are-you-serious look. She bent over and whispered something in his ear.

"NO WAY!" he yelled out surprised.

Ginny nodded solemnly as a response.

"How is that possible?" he asked disgusted.

"I tested it out yesterday" Ginny said as if it was nothing.

"Was it against the rules?"

"Duh, now do you want to see it or not?" she asked irritated.

Ron nodded quickly and followed Ginny out of the Burrow. She led him into the woods that were about 29 yards away from her house.

"Ok, behind here is proof of what I did." she moved some leaves and branches out of the way for Ron to see.

"Whoa… Gin, you never cease to amaze me."

* * *

><p>Harry laughed as he read the letter Ron had sent him just yesterday.<p>

_Harry,_

_You will never believe what Ginny showed me! She made a Jell-O pond! There is this small pond behind our house and she turned it into Jell-O. I'm telling you, she's a strange one. _

_I honestly don't know how you pick them mate. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow when we meet up at your house. Have you heard from Hermione or the others? _

_Ron_

So far this summer he had only heard from Luna, Hermione and Draco, well also Ginny but that was more personal.

_Harry,_

_How's your summer been? Mine's been normal, nothing special except now more people want to be friends with me. It does get a bit annoying, the only safe place for me is either my house or the library (Not that I'm complaining)._  
><em>Have you heard from the others?<em>

_Hermione_

P.S. Luna moved two blocks away from me!

It was interesting but not as much as Gin- err Draco's letters.

_Harry,_

_I ESCAPED OUT OF THE HELL HOLE!_

_Draco_

The letter left him a bit confused. He knew Draco wouldn't like living with his parents, but calling it a hell hole?

_Dear Harry,_

_I moved this summer to London, three blocks away from Hermione's house to be exact. I can't wait to see the rest of you this summer. Have you heard what Ginny did? _

_Have you been reading the Prophet lately? It says that Fudge was voted out of office because of giving false information. But the best part is the Umbridge is being sent to Azkaban for using a blood quill without permission. I don't know about you but I think she _did_ have permission, and I bet Albus too many names Dumbledore gave her the permission!_

_Watch out for nargles and Snorkacks,_

_Luna_

Luna's letter sounded exactly like her. Dreamy yet it could turn serious.

So far Harry's summer had been devoted to spending as much time as he could with his family (James, Lily, Sirius and Remus). It had been the only good summer in his life! He wouldn't have to deal with drama until he got to Hogwarts where _all_ the drama happens. Not to mention, so much attention. At least he _earned_ it this time, but it would still be irritating.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! First chapter of the Sequel! Whose summers do you like the most?<strong>_

_**Don't ask about the Weasley's summer. I wrote that late at night so I was tired and loopy!**_

_**Review**_


	2. Looking Through Another's Eyes

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: this is for those who have amnesia: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 2: Looking Through Another's Eyes**

_Ding-dong_

Lily Potter placed down the tray of snacks in front of Harry and his friends and went to go answer the door she was merely a few feet away when it burst open.

"I'M HOOOOMMMEEE!" Flynn called.

Lily looked at him surprised.

"Sorry Mrs. Potter, Flynn can sometimes be… hyperactive." Izzy said whilst smacking Flynn upside the head.

"It's fine, Izzy. Oh, hello Oliver!" she said.

Oliver waved back and took a seat beside Luna.

As soon as the adults were out hearing range Harry began the meeting.

"What Horcruxes did you find?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point.

"We found two, the Locket which we stole from the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix is one. We also have the Goblet, that one was a bit harder to find." Flynn responded.

Izzy took out the same blood-red silk sack that held the two Horcruxes. She passed the sack to Harry. He opened the sack and carefully took out the Horcruxes. He placed them on the tables for the other's to look at.

"You know, for something that contains a Dark Lord's soul, it's not that ugly" Draco said.

"It's not supposed to… its suppose to look the same so no one will suspect what it really is." Hermione said, still staring at the two objects.

"These are only two, didn't he have seven?" Ron asked.

"Yes he does, or did. Harry destroyed one in his second year remember? Dumbledore has the ring; it will be destroyed the same time as he is. Probably by the end f your sixth year, give or take a couple of months. Harry's Horcrux was destroyed in the fight-"

"Wait, you _knew_ I was a Horcrux?" Harry said, sounding betrayed.

Izzy opened her mouth to say something but was at loss of words.

"You _knew _I was a Horcrux but you didn't tell me?" he asked, outraged.

"Harry we- we didn't want to tell you… because… because"

"Because _what_" Harry snapped.

"Harry…" Ginny said carefully.

"Stay out of it!" he snapped at Ginny.

The rest of the Untouchables watched shocked as Harry chewed out Izzy.

"Just _when_ did you find out?" He scowled.

Izzy looked truly terrified at Harry's temper.

"The day you gave us the tape recorder. Everyone had left except for Oliver, Flynn and I… we heard Dumbledore talking about it." Izzy said carefully.

"So not one, but _three_ of you knew? And _none_ of you told me!"

"We were trying to protect you!" Izzy said, regaining her courage.

"Oh, well isn't that _great!_ You were 'trying to protect me'!" Harry screamed making air quotes around the trying to protect me part.

"Answer me this question, _Insuperable,_ if you were sent here to train me then why did you have to 'protect me'?"

Izzy looked down at her feet, not responded.

"_Well!_ Why are you so damn persistent to protect me? You taught me to fight, how to use advanced magic and all that crap, _just to protect me! _If-"

"_Because your different!_" Izzy screamed.

" All the other's that I trained were stuck up pricks. They didn't care about saving people! They _used_ me for so many _damned things!_ They tricked me, and lied to me! That's why I acted so 'tough' in the beginning! I can't trust people easily! He used me for the worst things possible… I was forced to kill innocent people! I was deceived for so many _freaking _years! And you have the _decency_ to scream at me for this! He used me and almost hung me from forty feet up! He's the reason I'm afraid of heights and red eyes!

He sold me out and… and… don't have to tell you!" Izzy turned around and walked out of the Manor.

Harry stood their shocked; he didn't understand half of that. But what he did understand was that Izzy wasn't as 'tough' or 'perfect' as he thought.

Harry turned to the Untouchables; they were staring at him shocked (save Flynn who was glaring at him).

Flynn stood up to go comfort Izzy but Harry put his hand up to stop him. "I'm going to go… apologize"

Harry ran outside and looked around for Izzy, she could be long gone by now. He listened carefully and heard someone breathing hard. He followed the sounds that lead him to Izzy. He felt extremely bad now, had his words really made Izzy cry?

Izzy?" He asked carefully.

"What do you want?" Izzy asked, voice wavering.

"Who hurt you?" he asked.

"That's none of your business. Look… I know I should have told you about you being a Horcrux sooner but I couldn't. I should have, it might have prevented this from happening." Izzy said.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you did the right thing, at least that's what some people are thinking. I bet Ginny's hates me…"he said, trying to change the subject.

"No, she might be pissed off at you, but she won't hate you. It's broken"

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"The recorder, when I found out I was so shocked, I dropped it. It shattered, apparently muggle devices that have been enhanced by magic break easily."

Harry looked at her strangely. "You dropped it? You don't seem like the clumsy type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Well maybe if you tell me about you-"

"No"

Harry looked crestfallen at this; well at least he could say that he tried.

"Maybe…maybe one day I'll be able to tell you guys. But not now, I'm not ready to tell you all yet. It's too painful." Izzy explained.

"Oliver and Flynn have told us their stories. They were tragic and sad, but they were able to do it."

"True, but I'm not like them. I can't trust that easily. I can't just tell anyone my story. Ok, Oliver was abused and Flynn lost his lady love" she forced out the last two words.

"Those stories were and probably are worse than mine, but I just can't say it. I'm not happy and open like Flynn. Or cool, smart and calm like Oliver. I'm secretive and stealthy, why do you think that's my specialty?"

"You know what scares me?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"The fact that our lives sound like a movie or a book." Izzy snorted,

"Oh please Harry, who would want to write let alone read about us?"

Harry shrugged; at least he made her stop sulking.

"You know what was the worst part of having the recorder break?"

"What?"

"It had solid proof that Dumbledore was evil." Harry and Izzy sat in silence listening to the birds and sounds of nature.

"We should head back," Izzy said.

_**Sorry it's so short but I had to type this over 3 times! XP **_

_**Please Review!**_

_**I'm going to a wedding today hurray! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: This little piggy had roast beef, and this little piggy had none, and if i say i owned Harry Potter i'd be sued out of my home.

_**ATTENTION: I am looking for a beta reader for this story!**_

_**After a very rude e-mail I received that insulted not only my writing but also ethnicity I am looking for one.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Where did I go wrong, <span>_

_I lost a friend, _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness, _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night, _

_Had I known how to save a life~ The Fray_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Departure<strong>

_Potter Family,_

_You are invited to attend the Funeral of Neville Frank Longbottom. It is being held in Hogsmead on the Twenty-Fifth of August at 18:30._

_Please send me an owl if you plan to attend._

_August Longbottom_

Harry re-read the invitation over and over. He almost forgot about the funeral. He knew Neville deserved a funeral at least. He took out the second piece of parchment, which was a note from Neville's grandmother.

_Harry,_

_It would be a great honor if you were to attend the funeral. I know Neville messed up, but you two used to be friends._

_Augusta Longbottom_

Memories of the past flooded Harry. He could remember riding on the Hogwarts Express for the first time and a round boy coming in asking if they'd seen his toad. If you told him that that round boy would be working as Voldemort's lackey one day he would've accused them of being a prevaricator.

"Mum, we're invited to a funeral!" Harry called out, his voice wavering a bit.

"Whose funeral?" she asked concerned.

Harry handed her both pieces of parchment without saying a word. Lily took the letters carefully and read them. Her expression changed several times from shock to depressed to neutral.

"Mum, did I do the right thing?" Harry asked, placing his head in his hands and sighing.

"Oh, honey... I can't answer that, only you can," she said, giving him a hug.

"I can't! I need _someone_ to tell me!" he said, his voice finally cracking.

"Does it feel right?"

"I-I... yes, sort of" he took a deep breath and continued, "I mean, he was working for Voldemort and killing innocents."

"Well then you did the right thing." Lily reassured.

"But we used to be friends. I would have never guessed that Neville would turn into... well _that_!"

Lily didn't comment, _'I should just let him get it all out'_ she thought.

"It just doesn't _make sense!_" he said sadly.

"That's what war does, it destroys everything in its path. Friends, families... anything, some can withstand it whilst others... crash and fall, like Neville. Harry, it'll take time to get over this, but you will. Death is but our next greatest adventure," she said.

"I want to go... to the funeral. It's tomorrow," he pointed out.

Lily nodded, "We'll be sure to go... and Harry, remember, it's not your fault." she said, turning back and leaving.

_'Death is but our next greatest adventure'_ Harry thought over. _'If it's so great how come it makes others feel so terrible. Mum... what am I going to do when you all leave?_'

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the streets contemplating about what he was going to say. Neville's grandmother had asked him and the others, save Draco and the half-humans, to give eulogies.<p>

Ginny and Luna would be going first then Hermione followed by Ron and at last him. Luna and Ginny thought it would be better to do the eulogy together so it would cut down the time they has to be there.

He finally reached the location of the funeral and sighed. The atmosphere felt gloomy and shallow, people were all gathered around Neville's coffin. Neville's closest family members were sitting at the front. There was his grandmother, his great-uncle Algie and his great-aunt Enid.

Harry was sort of happy that everybody was crowded around the coffin so he didn't have to see it. The coffin was empty because no one was able to find his corpse. Instead it was filled with random items that used to belong to Neville. Some of the guests had brought things to put into the coffin also.

Bells rang notifying everyone to take their seats and that the funeral had finally begun. Everyone cleared way of the coffin, and sadly, Harry had a good view of it from his seat.

"...Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood have a few words to say" Enid announced sadly.

Harry's head snapped up, he had been spacing out for the past forty minutes.

"... Neville was a year above us but that didn't stop us from being friends..." Ginny said.

Harry looked down at his hands feeling guilty. This had been a bad idea; he just wanted to leave now.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked, holding his hand in a sisterly reassuring way.

Harry let out a small smile, count on Hermione to look out for him.

"Yeah... I'll be fine," he said trying not to sound sad.

"Cut the crap mate, we've known you long enough to tell when you're lying." Ron whispered.

"Exactly, and now's not any different― oh look! It's my turn to do my eulogy." Hermione rose and walked to the front.

Ron slid down to the seat where Hermione was previously in. He watched as his best friend looked up to the post where Hermione was doing her speech.

"Mine's really short, so I can't stall forever... but knowing Hermione... hers must be _pages_ long. She'll probably go into how many 'great times' we had using excruciating details" Ron said trying to lighten the mood.

Harry let out a low, hallow chuckle. "She probably is. She knew Neville more than we did... he told me."

"Who, Neville?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded, "yeah, said that she was truly the only 'friend' he ever had..."

"What were we, lamp posts?" Ron asked.

"I― no. He was jealous of you and hated me. He was furious at how I 'chose' Draco and them over him."

"Blimey, je-jealous... of me?" he asked incredulously.

Harry nodded, 'honestly, sometimes Ron doesn't know how good he has it'.

"You know, it isn't your fault mate."

Harry stared at him surprised.

"I'm not stupid, I can tell when something is bothering you. We're not best mates for anything. Do you really blame yourself for Neville's death?"

"What do you think? The way you say it makes it seem as if it was an accident. I _KILLED HIM_. Murdered, bumped-off, executed, need I go on because I can." Harry whispered angrily.

"Well then if you killed Neville then Dumbledore must be straight, Voldemort must be prancing around giving out chocolates, and I must be a blonde American cheerleader."

Harry had no idea how to respond to that, it was so crazy that is actually MADE SENSE.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Hermione just finished. It'll be your turn in a few minutes." he stood up and walked over to the stand.

Great, he was alone now. He tried to pay attention to Ron's speech but he couldn't. It would soon be his turn and he STILL didn't know what to say.

"... Our last speaker, Harry James Potter"

Harry stood up and tried to ignore the stares he was getting. He could just imagine what they were thinking 'what's that KILLER doing here' or something along those lines.

He stared uncomfortably at the sea of people. Be scratched the back of his neck nervously and took a deep breath.

"Neville... Neville... Well Neville was... normal. He-he was your average boy." Harry bit his lip this was going all wrong.

"Neville, I remember when I first met him. On the train... he was looking for his toad, Trevor. At first look you would have thought he was just like every other kid, but he wasn't. Neville was underestimated and picked on a lot through our school years. He was accused of being a squib and a disgrace to the Longbottoms and to Gryffindor, but he wasn't. Neville just had to be encouraged. Sure Neville wasn't so good in some classes and was terrible at riding a broom, but be was a talented Herbologist.

Some of you might of seen him as the villain, but he isn't... or at least wasn't. Back when we were younger he did get in our way once, but it was because he was trying to keep us from getting into trouble.

He isn't to be blamed for this, war is. War breaks anything in its path. It breaks apart families, friends, relationships and worlds. Some, very few actually, can face it and not bow down to it. Neville couldn't, as strong as he was he couldn't. War strikes when you're at the weakest point. Neville's parents were murdered, he felt alone so he joined the side he thought would benefit him most.

War means losing people you love, it means being backstabbed by people you once held close. War blinds people, they're left so blind that they become easy to manipulate. War makes everyone scared, so they turn to those who are the 'most powerful'.

To all of you I'm known as a hero, an icon of the light. That could have been Neville. It wasn't just me that could have been the Boy-Who-Lived. Neville was born on July thirtieth a day before me.

I feel guilty; we were born on dates so close, we could have been brothers. He was a friend of mine; in our last battle I kept on trying to change him back. But now one can withstand the inevitable. Neville took the wrong path, but it was war's fault, not his. You might blame me for his death but I didn't know any other way. I'm Harry Potter not Superman. I didn't know how to save his life any other way. He's better where he is now than having to suffer with Voldemort. He, the REAL Neville would want us to remember him for the good times.

He was a good friend you could confide in. His bitterness was too powerful in the end though. If there's one thing I blame myself for it's not being there for Neville when I should have. I was too wrapped up in the war... I forgot I'm just a teenager, not a war leader.

Like my old mentor and my current hero have said _'Death is but our next great adventure'_. Neville… we will never forget you. It'll hurt for now, but we will heal."

* * *

><p>"Nice Speech Mr. Potter," another guest complemented.<p>

Harry nodded and shook his hand. He was anxious to leave to the shrieking shack; the half-humans had something to tell them.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and ducked down behind a chair. Thankfully the sun was still somewhat up so the chair had a shadow. Checking one last time for anybody Harry shadow-traveled to the Shrieking Shack. He walked over to Ginny and sat beside her on the floor.

"So what's this meeting about?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged, all she had been told was to meet them there.

"If I knew I would tell you, if I don't, I wont."

After a few minutes they walked in with bags in their arms.

"We're leaving" Flynn said simply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Help me! I'm running out of ideas! I have the ending playing in my head but I can't think of anything to write! I don't want to end it so soon with only seven or so chapters.<strong>_

_**Other than that I passed my exams (grading ranges are 1-4, four being the highest) with a 4 in Language Arts and a 3 in Mathematics. Summer starts this Friday (the tenth) for me. **_

_If you don't want this story to end please make some suggestions!_

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Starts With Goodbye… and Fire

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: What came first, the chicken or the egg? I do not know. Do you own Harry Potter? No!

Here is your explanation about the last chapter.

* * *

><p><em><span>I guess it's going to have to hurt, I guess I'm going to have to cry, and let go of some thing's I've loved to get to the other side, I guess its going to break me down, like falling whilst I'm trying fly, its sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life, Starts With Goodbye.~ Carrie Underwood<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Starts With Goodbye… and Fire<br>**  
>It took Harry a couple of minutes to register what Flynn had said.<p>

"What, you're leaving…. What?"

"Look Harry-" Oliver started.

"You are just leaving, just like that!" the room turned to face a very red in the face Ginny Weasley.

"Well, you see―" Oliver started.

"No, actually, I don't see! How could you leave us just like this!" she snapped.

"No it's not like that," Izzy defended.

"Oh, it isn't because to us it seems like it," this time the comment came from Ron.

"We've done our part! Our jobs were to train Harry, not get all buddy-buddy with all of you," Flynn said sadly.

"But you did," Luna said looking at nothing in particular. "So why are you really leaving?"

Oliver reached into his pants' pocket and withdrew three pieces of parchment. He handed one to Luna another to Harry and the last one to Draco.

_"Mr. Forrest,_

Due severe circumstances and recent accidents you are here by EXPELLED from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be missing your presence at our school but you have been a dangerous threat to many of our students. If you are seen anywhere near our school grounds you will thrown to Azkaban. I have placed a DNA ward around Hogwarts and Hogsmead that forbids you from entering. Every time you try to cross, you will be electrocuted. When your presence is detected, I will send my forces to capture you. I will deal with you first and then send you to the ministry.

_On September 1,__ you WILL ride on the __Hogwarts Express__and come to Hogwarts. That night during the welcoming feast, your wand shall be snapped in front of the whole school. You are not allowed to associate with anybody inside the school or in Hogsmead. If you are found doing, so both you and said person will be in severe trouble._

_Enjoy your summer,_

_Albus Dumbledore__  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)"<em>

Harry looked at the letter, surprised. He still could not believe what he had read.

"Can't you guys get through it?" Ginny asked.

"Doubt it, I bet Dumbles has another spell that can tell him if we breached the wards." Izzy responded.

"So we'll have no way to contact each other?" Hermione questioned.

At this Oliver smirked, 'do they doubt my skills?' he wondered.

"Hand me your wands," he commanded.

Everyone reluctantly gave him his or her wands.

_"Continere,"_ he muttered. The wands connected together and started glowing different colors.

"Wait four minutes, the spell sort of binds our wands together."

The wands' glow got brighter and floated higher the longer they waited.

"Now extend your wand arm and say Nota. Do it in alphabetical order though, it'll only work that way."

"Nota," they said one at a time.

The glow subsided and the wands went back to Oliver. He took the nine of them and snapped them in half.

Harry stared at him confused.

"The spell bound our wands, if one― or three of them are snapped they'll return to normal in an hour. The second spell is probably one of the only things we can use to communicate. You all need to find a piece of parchment, one each. Write down the name of one of us with your wand and start writing. It's sort of like writing letters, but without sending them through owl." Flynn explained.

"The only way that they'll stay broken or won't come back is if two of the owners die."Iizzy added.

"Oh, so― mmm hmm bplm" Harry tried to talk but Ginny had placed her hand over his mouth. She pointed toward Luna who was stiff.

"Fire..." she whispered, afraid.

Smoke started spreading through the room at the word. The smoke was coming in so quickly they had to cast wandless bubblehead charms, which drained them of most of their magic (save Harry, Hermione and the Half-Humans).

_"CLARUS,"_ Izzy chanted. The smoke started clearing a bit.

"Yes!" Ron cheered.

The smoke was almost gone, but the smell was not.

"That was only the smoke, though, what about the fire?" Harry asked.

At the word fire, the smoke started to rise again. Small fires appeared in corners also.

"What the hell!" Ginny screamed out frustrated.

"Quick, we've got to get out of here!" Draco bolted for the door and grabbed the handle. "OI!" he snapped his hand back.

Harry dropped down and felt the ground. "The whole first floor is on fire. We'll have to go up to the roof."

"Wait," Hermione said. She, being the rational one, had been calm and had thought over her options.

"Harry can't you just Shadow Travel us out?" she asked.

They all froze and thought it over. Harry laughed nervously and nodded. "Should have thought about it earlier." he got behind a dresser that was not on fire and grabbed hold of everyone. Harry closed his eyes picturing his room. He waited to feel the gush of air go past him but nothing happened. He tried a second time, still nothing.

"I can't," he said sadly.

Hermione nodded, she was trying not to panic, and they still had other ways to get out.

"Flynn… could you...?"

Understanding what she meant, Flynn nodded. He had no problem traveling through flames or through wards. It was plain and simple to him… if only he could do it.

"Something's going on, it's interfering with my magic," he said.

"We could try apparating," she said unsure.

"'Mione we know how to fly, Shadow Travel and whatever Flynn does, but we do NOT know how to apparate." Draco snapped.

"Exactly, so we should try it."

"I doubt it will work. They, who ever they are, know we're the Untouchables, they would be stupid to not put up apparation wards." Harry said.

"Harry, try summoning your broom. If we can't get out with magic maybe we can bring something in to get us out." Luna explained.

"Accio Firebolt," Harry chanted. He waited for a couple of seconds.

"Maybe it needs a few minutes" Hermione suggested.

"Or maybe we're stuck and need to get out of this _FIRE!_" Harry countered.

The shack shook and flames erupted all around.

"We need to go up!" Izzy yelled. "Before the fire destroys us!"

At the word, fire the building shook again. Some of the ground began to collapse.

"Why the hell did we meet on the second floor?" Flynn screamed.

"There! The stairs," Ron pointed out, coughing. His bubblehead charm was breaking. The other's bubbleheads were too.

The Untouchables sprinted towards the stairs and climbed up. They had to climb two flights of stairs before finally reaching the roof.

"We're finally out of the fire!" Flynn said, hacking, his bubblehead charm had worn out like all the others. The building started shaking at the word fire again. It began to sway from side to side.

"We've got to jump off!" Harry hollered. "Back up, hold hands, run and jump!" he ordered.

They connected hands and backed up a couple of steps. In harmony they each ran toward and leaped off the building. Just as they reached the ground, their wands appeared next to them.

_**BOOM!**_

They shielded their eyes from the flames and rubble of the explosion.

They groggily got up and rubbed their sore heads.

"Well at least we're alive and have our wands." Ron said.

"A bit longer and we would have been roasted geese." Draco added.

"Everyone got their wands?" Oliver asked looking at each of them.

"Yeah," the chorused.

"You ok Luna?" Oliver asked.

No one responded.

"Where's Luna?" he asked.

Once again, no one said anything.

"Luna!" he called.

Oliver stared at the burning building terrified. "Luna..."

* * *

><p>"AHH, I'm stuck!" Luna called out. Whilst trudging up the stairs like the others she had been stuck. She wiggled her foot and managed to get it out of the crack that it was stuck in.<p>

"Ok, easy now," she mumbled to herself. She took a step up and sighed, relieved, she was not stuck this time.

_**CRACK!**_

The stairs began to crumble around her. Finally, the steps she was on gave way and she fell down. She did not stop at the floor though; she went through and landed on the first floor. The whole floor was ablaze. All you could see was smoke and fire.

Luna started hacking; her charm had worn off already. She had about two minutes before the smoke would get to her and she would pass out.

Luna tried to stand up but her ankle was aching. Instead, she crawled. Luna moved slowly, looking around for an exit. She saw a hole in the wall; it could either be two things. Her escape or her death. She was hoping it was not the latter. The building started shaking again. Luna crawled hurriedly towards the hole and went into it.

"I'm out of the fire," she said, relieved. Her wand appeared next to her suddenly. She took it and pocketed it in her back pocket.

"Thank you! Honestly Oliver that was a terrible plan."

She heard a huge explosion _'poor building'_, she mused. Luna continued crawling forward until she saw a bit of light. _'Yes! All I have to do is get passed this moving tree! Moving tree...wait'_

"Freeze" she told the tree. The moving plant stopped in its place. Luna rearranged some of the branches and managed to slip out.

"Luna!" she heard someone call her name.

Luna whipped around and saw her friends were a good running distance away.

"Ol―"

"Ms. Lovegood, what are you doing here during vacations?" Dumbledore asked.

Luna froze in her place. Fire… in the shrieking shack… Dumbledore. She was not stupid, dispute everything people said.

"Are you unoriginal or do you try to dispose of all the Lovegood's by using fire?" she asked.

"I think of it as… recycling." Dumbledore stated.

"You'll get caught one day," Luna said.

"Maybe, or maybe not. Now come on girl get inside the castle." Dumbledore ordered.

"You can't make me, OLIVER!" Luna screamed trying to run away.

"_Incarcerous, incindio_" Dumbledore bellowed. Ropes appeared on Luna. The tips were the only things on fire.

"Every time you struggle the ropes contract and the flames spread. I suggest you stay put."

"OLIVER," Luna yelled.

"He can't hear you. The wards are up around the school right now. He can't hear a thing, neither can anyone else."

An idea popped into Luna's head. She started to back up towards the still frozen Whomping Willow. When she felt the bark and branches, she stopped. Dumbledore had followed her thinking she was scared and was intimidated by him. Luna dropped down to the ground and hollered "Unfreeze!"

The Whomping Willow started thrashing wildly and hitting Dumbledore.

Luna moved her hands trying to reach her wand. After struggling for a few minutes, she managed to get it.

"Incisus," she said pointing at the ropes.

Said ropes fell to the floor and burned. Luna ran towards the gates and tried to open them.

"C'mon" she urged still shaking them. "OPEN!" she commanded. The gates swung fully open.

"OLIVER," Luna called out. She saw her friends whip their heads around to see her running there, her broken ankle totally forgotten.

_"Stupefy!"_

In the blink of an eye, Luna was out like a light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's a favorite so i had to involve her. I still have writers block and can't think of what to fo next<strong>_

_**Review**_


	5. Chapter 5: Before the Story: Izzy's Life

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: A B C D E F G, I do not own Harry.

* * *

><p><em><span>You'll never enjoy your life, living inside the box, you're so afraid of taking chances, how you gonna reach the top? Rules and regulations, force you to play it safe, Get rid of all the hesitations, it's time for you to seize the day~ Greyson Chance<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Before the Story: Izzy's Life<strong>

America; the land of the free and the home of the brave. America, the place where the half humans were hiding in currently. They were in North Carolina right now heading towards New York.

Today was October third, only twenty-eight more days until Lily and the Marauders returned to their own time. They had received many notes, via wands, from them but none of them were about attacks. They were on top of the Blue Ridge Mountains sitting around a fire.

"Yup… that was my life." Oliver finished. He had transformed into his original body to show them the scars.

"What about you, Izzy?" Flynn asked. He had been the first to share his story.

Izzy sighed it was time to face the inevitable. Her story was not as tragic as Flynn's or as painful as Oliver's but it still hurt.

* * *

><p>"Your time is up, rat!" A royal guard growled.<p>

He was speaking to a boy that looked about seven years old. The petite boy look terrified as he backed up into a tree.

"No… please," he begged the older man.

The royal guard laughed and raised his sword.

"_**!**_" The royal guard fell down to his knees screaming in pain and cradling his arm. The last thing he saw was a black snake with furious red eyes. Before the man could do anything he felt his body tense and his eyes roll back. In a matter of minutes the man died.

Instead of running away the small boy stood up and walked reluctantly towards the guard. He stared terrified at the snake but he knew what he had to do. The boy bent down and took all the valuable things he could find and stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed the guard's sword and backed up hastily.

The snaked stared at him, _'why did he take the stupid human's things'_ it wondered.

The boy turned around to leave and started walking away. A few steps later he turned back around and walked towards the black snake. He knelt down and extended his arms. The snake watched him carefully she thought of biting it but resisted. The snake slithered up the boys arm unsure of what to do. The boy lifted his arm and got up. Startled, the snake wrapped itself tighter around the boys arm. Either the boy wasn't affected or he chose to ignore the pain. He continued into the woods until he came upon a small cabin. The small child knocked thrice on the door and waited patiently.

A young child around the age of nine answered the door. "Redeye, you made it," he exclaimed.

The boy, Redeye, nodded and hid his arm behind his back.

"What'cha got there, Redeye?" the young man asked.

Redeye withdrew his arm from his back and showed him the snake. "I found a snake, Hawk," he said simply.

Hawk nodded and responded, "Well if you want to keep it the Clan will have to agree"

The Clan had agreed or at least five out of six did. The clan consisted of four boys and two girls. All of them had nicknames that they used instead of real names. All six of them were street rats or runaways. There was Misty and Land, the two twin eight-year-old girls and also the guys, Hawk, Redeye (the youngest), Sky (9), and Whips (10 1/2).

"She needs a name," Misty said.

"How the hell do you know it's a girl? Oh, I suggest Trash," Whips said, dispute being the oldest he was just a 'back up leader'.

"Insuperable," Sky suggested. "It means unconquerable."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EIGHT YEARS LATER,<strong>_

Insuperable watched as the Clan practiced their sword fighting outside. People who were well off thought they were thieves and killers, they were somewhat right. But they did it to live. They needed food but they had no money. There were rare times that they had money to buy things but that money was stolen. Insuperable was used as back up. If they were in a sticky situation and about to get killed or caught that's when she showed up. One bite and about five minutes is all it took for her victims to die. They had bounties on their heads, even Insuperable did.

"Insuperable" Someone called.

Insuperable looked around, the Clan was fighting which meant it came from the forest. Insuperable slithered into the forest until she came face to foot with a strangely dressed man. _'Honestly, these humans are getting stranger and stranger'_ she mused.

"I take it you understand our language," he said.

Insuperable hissed a warning at him not to try anything.

"Oh I won't. I, my young snake, am named Merlin. I'm going around looking for three apprentices. If you agree to this I'll turn you into a half human," Merlin took out a stick and waved it over her. She felt tingly and was soon surrounded by different colored mist.

Izzy looked down and saw herself wearing clothes and having legs, feet, hands and all of that jazz. She lifted a hand slowly and touched her face. She tried to walk but tripped.

"Careful, walking might be hard considering you've been slithering all your life."

Izzy nodded, "th… thank you?" she said unsurely. "B-but I have t-to ssstay- I mean st-stay."

"Another one" he mumbled inaudibly. "When you are ready to come just call." and with a pop he was gone.

Insuperable turned around and slowly walked back to the cabin. What would they think of her now? Would they accept her into the Clan? Before she knew it she was facing the door. Reluctantly she knocked and waited for someone to open the door.

"How are you?" Redeye asked carefully. He had a sword in his hand and wiped his sweaty forehead with the other.

"Uhh… I…" Insuperable was tongue-tied. "I… let me sh-show you,"

Insuperable backed up and focused on herself in snake form. Soon the colorful mist surrounded her and in the place of the girl laid a snake. Redeye stood there in his place shocked, his pet snake for the past eight years was half-human?

"Insuperable" he asked. Insuperable transformed back into a girl and nodded. "Blimey, wait until the Clan hears about this!" he said excitingly. He moved out of the way and let a high-spirited Insuperable pass through.

They walked into the living room where they all were.

"How's she?" Whips asked. "Another useless pet?" he scowled.

"Shut up dickhead. This is Insuperable; apparently she's half human half animal." Redeye boasted.

"Whatever a**hole, still as useless as ever. Anyway wouldn't that, her being half human, be considered sorcery?" Whips asked.

"Oh yeah!" Land said, "and isn't there a reward for turning in a witch?"

"Yes, there is. But knowing Redeye he'd use her two sides for our missions. On the bright side there're _three_ girls now!" Misty said.

"We could use the reward," Whips said, sneering at Insuperable.

Insuperable shifted uncomfortably, she never had trusted Whips completely. _'He wouldn't turn me in, would he?'_ she wondered.

"Be quiet Whips," Hawk commanded.

Whips scoffed, "Well it's true, she's one more mouth to feed. We'll have to go steal some food soon. But if we turn her in it would be killing two snakes with one stone _literally._ Her snake form is wanted and so is her '_human_' form. If we turn her in as both we won't have to steal ever again!"

That was the last straw; Redeye lunged at Whips and punched him. Whips gladly returned the blow without holding back.

Whips managed to find a weak spot in Redeye and pinned him down to the ground. He held him down and punched him repeatedly.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Insuperable demanded. Hawk shook his head no.

"We're not allowed to stop fights. They have to choose when to. If they choose to," he said sadly.

Insuperable looked back at the fight. Redeye was getting his butt handed to him by Whips. Finally Whips stopped and stood up.

"Never underestimate me, Redeye," he scowled and stalked away.

"Are you ok?" Insuperable asked frantically. She ran her fingers over a huge gash on his shoulder where he had been stabbed. Surprisingly the cut started to heal.

"Wh… how the hell did you do that?" he asked bewilderedly.

"I guess I'm a witch or something…" she said carefully."Redeye, you wouldn't… you wouldn't turn me in would you?"

Redeye straightened up a little as he sat up. He placed a hand on Insuperable's cheek. "Insuperable, I'd never do that to you. You saved my life all those years ago. I…" he started getting closer to her. Finally, the gap closed between them as their lips met.

"Er… I'll see you later," Insuperable said, blushing.

"I'll hold you accountable for that," he said slyly, sneaking one last kiss from her.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER<strong>

the Clan, save Whips, walked inside the cabin laughing.

"Forty four pounds of gold, silver and copper!" Sky proclaimed.

"Exactly, and thanks to our new member the Royal forces are down by thirteen!" Hawk said giving Land a high five.

"Yes, because nothing is better than death by a hybrid freak," Whips said sarcastically.

"Lighten up Whips," Misty said nudging him.

"How come you haven't said anything Redeye?" Insuperable asked whilst giving him a hug.

"I'm too star struck," he said slyly.

Insuperable giggled but they slowly died out as the Royal Guards burst in. They charged through the Clan and grabbed Insuperable.

"_REDEYE_," she screamed terrified.

"_INSUPERABLE,_" he yelled back trying to reach her. It was a failed attempt though. Soon the Royal Guards had taken her away. Redeye faced Whips with a furious look.

"You _told _them! You went to them and ratted her out! You sick son of a weasel!" Redeye turned around and ran out of the cabin.

For the first time in his life, Whips looked genuinely surprised.

"That was really low Whips," Misty said averting her eyes from him.

"Misty… I"

"Whips, I think it'd be nest for all of us if you just left." Hawk said not even looking at his eyes.

Whips stared at them angrily, "you know what _FINE, I WILL_," he turned around and walked out of the cabin slamming the door on the way.

"Do you think Redeye will be alright?" Land asked Sky.

"Even I don't know that." sky said sadly.

* * *

><p>"Let go- let go of me!" Insuperable said as she struggled to get out of their grasps.<p>

"With pleasure," a guard that looked no older than she did said. They threw her into a jail cell and locked it.

"Wait, no!" she yelled but to no avail. The guards left her behind in the dark, grotesque cell. The cell bars were extremely close together so if she turned into a snake she wouldn't be able to escape.

Insuperable backed up against the wall and slid down. She placed her head in her hands and breathed deeply. _'What am I going to do now?'_she asked herself. Her thoughts were soon intervened by a cruel maniacal laugh.

A young man stepped out of the shadows and smirked, his blood shot red eyes full of joy.

"Miss me love," he asked.

Insuperable's breath hitched as she saw the familiar face. "Redeye…" she asked disbelievingly.

"The one and only. So love, how's prison life been treating you" he asked rhetorically. "Not to worry, you should be dead in a couple of hours."

"W-what? You're not going to help me?" she asked.

"Now why the hell would I do that? It would mean betraying my father," he said smirking.

"But-but you have no father! You're with the Clan. All of us― them are orphans!"

"It is called acting love, I've been doing it since I was born."

"But you've killed!" she shot back.

"Once again, acting. I 'hit' them in between arm and body, they never got hurt. I only killed the one's my father told me were traitors," he said pompously.

"And how exactly would he know that!" Insuperable urged.

Redeye scoffed and took out a long stick. "How do you think I was really good at some things only sometimes?"

He waved the stick and sparks came out.

"You're a- a wizard!" Insuperable accused.

"There are the brains I've been looking for. Now, I think it's time for your punishment. GUARDS, I'M THROUGH WITH HER!"

The Guards filed in and grabbed Insuperable. She let herself be dragged away, she didn't feel like fighting. How could she have been so oblivious to the fact that she was being used? However, she had thought it was Whips who hated her.

"I'll make sure the roes are strong enough. You five stay here with the witch." Redeye constructed.

Insuperable watched as he left _'please let this be a dream'_she thought.

"Do you think the boss would mind if I gave her a good thrashing?" a guard that looked her age asked an older guard.

"No, I know she killed your father eight years ago, but I'm sure we'll be able to whack her with sticks one we've hung her."

Insuperable didn't even flinch at hearing this. Physical pain would not be anything on the emotional and mental pain she was enduring right now.

**CLANG**

Insuperable turned around to see the guards on the ground either unconscious or dead. She stared at the blood on the floor bewildered.

"Insuperable, follow me if you want to live." a familiar voice said.

She turned around to face Whips. "Why are you here?" she asked dully.

"Aww Whips, thank you for saving me! Oh it was nothing Insuperable you're welcome!" he said sarcastically, changing his pitch according to the character he was acting out.

Insuperable cracked a smile but it soon faltered. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm saving your butt." he said. "Now follow me and stay quiet."

"And where exactly are you two going?" Redeye asked rhetorically.

"Away from your sorry a―"

"we're leaving" Insuperable said cutting him off.

"You wish," he said aiming his stick― wand at Insuperable. Some colorful light shot out and threw her back.

'Oww, my head is killing me' she thought. Insuperable looked up at the fight. No matter how good Whips was at fighting he was nothing compared to magic. Redeye managed to trip Whips and keep him down.

"Whips, I never did like you so I won't feel guilty for doing this," a sword appeared in Redeye's hands.

Thinking quickly Insuperable picked up a sword that belonged to one of the dead guards. She charged and watched surprised as both swords clashed.

"You just don't learn. Just because your name is Insuperable it doesn't mean that you ARE unconquerable" he pushed her down and made sure she stayed down. Insuperable looked at his eyes they were fully red and terrifying.

"Say goodbye," he whispered.

"no…" she said in a barely audible whisper."**STOP,**" she screamed. In addition, as she said it time seemed to stand still.

Insuperable moved away from the sword that was now a few inches above her face. She looked around at everything that was frozen in its place. It was so… peaceful. Insuperable sat down and breathed in hard. If she had only said yes that day when Merlin had offered her to go with him. She could go right now but Redeye would continue to terrorize everyone. If only she could go back. Abruptly, the room started to glow a faint gold. The place started to move and in the blink of an eye she was there. Two weeks ago.

"…When you are ready just―"

"You know what Merlin, I think I would like to go," she said with a quick glance behind her.

Merlin gave her a knowing smile and responded, "As you wish my dear."

* * *

><p>"So you can time travel but you can't block Unforgivables?" Oliver asked.<p>

"No, I think it was just some strange magic. I never asked,"

"You never asked!" Flynn asked astounded.

"It wasn't that great only two weeks, plus I think Merlin had something to do with it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok: I'm going through some hard time with my family right now. I just lost my dog today and we've been having some extreme dog troubles. My updates might be a bit slow but I will not give up on this story.<strong>_

_**Please Review**_

This Chapter is dedicated to Roxie… I will always remember you


	6. Chapter 6: Recognition

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: Why yes, I do own Harry Potter just like I own a Rocket ship and the rights to Microwaveable Popcorn. What do you think? -.-

* * *

><p><em><span>This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart, You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed but I have loved you from the start.~SecondhandSerenade<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Recognition<strong>

Harry plopped down on his seat angrily. For the past nine weeks, it was October 27; he had been hiding from everyone. He'd eat his meals in the kitchens or have Dobby bring them to him in the Room of Requirement or the Chamber of Secrets. In class he'd sit in the front so the students wouldn't bother him, not that they hadn't tried, and he could leave first. He'd sneak out of the Gryffindor quarters early in the morning with his cloak and back in late at night. His parents and the rest of the Marauders weren't invited back to teach this semester. Dumbledore had been questioned about it several times but had brushed it off.

In the attempt at ignoring everyone he started ignoring his friends too, not on purpose though. Today Dumbledore had said that there was some sort of assembly that _everyone_ was supposed to come to. He knew he couldn't get out of this one. Well, actually he could, it'd be quiet easy. But that wasn't the point; the point was that if he did skip it people, ignorant ones most likely who hadn't figured out what he was doing, would see that he was avoiding everyone.

So that is why he sat there, ignoring the stares and whispering around him. It wasn't easy though, they were getting louder by the second.

"Did you see him, he actually came-" A Gryffindor whispered.

"…He's actually one of the Untouchables…" He heard a Ravenclaw say.

"…Where did he learn all of those moves…?" Another Gryffindor said in awe.

"…The others are gone; they only stayed for one…" A Slytherin sneered.

"I knew it all along; I was just trying to blend in-" Boasted a Hufflepuff. Harry shook his head in shame but listened in on the conversation.

"You know they asked me to join them but I declined. I was much too powerful for them. In fact Harry _begged_ me to join. I said no once more, but he insisted. Since I didn't want to make the poor chap cry, and he was going to, I said that I'd get back to him. He kept me well informed though." By now a huge crowd had gathered around soaking up the lies. Harry tilted his head and saw that it was Wayne Hopkins who was feeding hem the lies.

"Did you know I taught them all that they know? I gave them those costumes, but I still didn't join them. I know where they met, they met every Sunday at the Forbidden Forrest and I trained them. Harry was begging me, groveling is more like it, to join them. Do you want to know why?" He asked the crowd.

"Sure, why didn't you?"

Wayne looked up at Harry who stood there arms folded and leaning up against a wall. Wayne gulped and stared at him. "Err… err, b-because… because-"

"Pathetic," Harry spat letting his Slytherin side get the best of him. "You can't even come up with a proper lie. You lie to everyone else but you can't say it to my face? Oh and why the hell would we meet at the Forbidden Forrest?"

"Good afternoon students, if you would all sit down with your respectful houses now" Dumbledore said, his grandfatherly act in place once more.

"One more thing," Harry said holding up one finger threateningly, "I. Do _**NOT**_. Beg, well, I'll see you later." Harry turned around and walked away. Lately he had been getting moodier. Anything could tick him off, and he would just explode. It was like his emotions were haywire or something along those lines.

"As you all may have noticed some students and staff are not here this year. That will be explained today. But first I'd like to go around and ask some of you if you have any questions about _anything_. So, does anybody have a question?"

A Hufflepuff named Leanne raised her hand reluctantly.

"Yes," Dumbledore asked.

"W-well I- well, me and my friends were w-wondering what happened to those three exchange students?" she asked carefully.

'_H_a, _you'll have to answer the question now, you old coot. Unless…'_ Harry's thoughts were _question me now'_ he thought bitterly.

'_**Harry stop being so pessimistic,' **_Hermione scolded.

'_**W-what? H-how did you know how to- but I never taught you... and don't scare me like that again, really Hermione'**_ Harry thought.

'_**It wasn't that hard actually. It took a lot of meditating and I wanted to find out what was wrong with you so… I somehow did it.'**_ Hermione explained. _**'It doesn't matter, why have you been avoiding us since we've gotten here?'**_

'_**I haven't been avoiding you guys per se. I've been avoiding everyone else. If I let them get to close they'll start bugging me and bombarding me with questions.' **_Harry defended himself.

'_**Well did you ever think about us? They'd ask us too! You're not the only one Harry! You don't have to face this alone! For once stop acting like a prick!' **_Hermione thought furiously.

'_**It doesn't matter; it's done, finished, gone! And I act like a prick as much as you act like a know-it-all! Honestly, you don't have to know **__**everything**__**!' **_Harry shot back in his mind.

A candle nearby exploded. There was just silence. Harry immediately felt bad for saying that, his emotions were acting up again.

'_**Hermione,'**_ nothing but silence. _**'Hermione, come on I'm sorry' **_Harry thought sincerely, stupid emotions. They had been like this ever since he had gotten those new powers when he discovered he was 'adopted' by Merlin.

'_**Harry, I'm not mad. I didn't respond because Dumbledore was talking. I bet this is some kind of scheme to get us to give away our secrets.' **_Hermione scoffed in her mind but her face did not change.

'_**I wouldn't be surprised, have you heard from Flynn, Oliver or Izzy?' **_Harry asked, looking up at Dumbledore and pretending to listen.

'_**We've reported to them what's been going on. I'm pretty sure Luna has been keeping in contact with Oliver. Oh yes, I just remembered Flynn sent us one the other day.' **_Hermione said. Harry swore he could almost hear a ding go off in her head.

'_**What was it about? Did they get ambushed, killed- what am I saying they can't be killed-, what happened?'**_ Harry said, acting pessimistic once more.

'_**Oh, they finally got her to tell her story. That and they got some allies from Canada, USA and Mexico. They have about…six from each country-' **_she thought but was interrupted by Harry's thoughts.

'_**Only six!' **_He asked incredulously.

'_**Let me finish! They **__**had**__** six, but Flynn got into a fight with four of them from USA fighting about which was better Quidditch or Quadpod. Izzy scared two girls half-to-death for "flirting" with Flynn so they declined. And whilst they were in Canada the three got into a fight and scared away two other wizards. So now there's only ten left' **_she explained. Harry mentally shook his head; that sure made him feel better.

'_**But I thought that "only humans" make those kinds of mistakes' **_Harry said quoting Izzy.

'_**That's what they said… you don't think…' **_She asked. Harry arched his eyebrow; surely they weren't turning into humans, could they even do that? What would happen to their animal side, would they become Animagus?

"…Come up here please?" Dumbledore looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry sat there frozen; he hadn't been paying the least attention to Dumbledore's rant. '_Probably something about the greater good'_ Harry thought.

"Well, would the Untouchables grace us with their presence?" Dumbledore asked. Apparently they were the only ones who noticed his sarcastic comment.

Ginny stood up and began walking near the podium. Harry got up and followed, after him came Ron and Hermione. Luna and Draco got up from their tables and walked forwards also.

"Students, staff, these are our heroes! They saved us from Voldemort last year and did so whilst keeping it a secret." Dumbledore announced.

Harry stared at the man, was he really giving them all this credit? '_He'll probably take the credit by saying he taught us himself'_

"They taught themselves how to fight,-"

_Or maybe not_, Harry thought.

"…And they did so right under our noses." Dumbledore said.

The Untouchables were staring at him shocked.

"But they also killed," Dumbledore started again.

_There's the bashing,_ Harrythought.

"During a fight between Harry and Mr. Longbottom something terrible happened. Harry murdered him using Avada Kedavra."

Many gasps could be heard from the Great Hall. Some even fell out of their seats and onto the ground frozen in shock.

"Did he say Potter, _the_ Harry Potter?" Ernie Macmillan said.

"Harry would _never_ kill" Cho Chang exclaimed.

"_Silence_," Dumbledore ordered.

"As you all may know the punishment for using an Unforgivable is a _life_ sentence to _Azkaban_."

'_Well isn't that great. I get to live amongst Dementors and Psychopaths, my lifelong dream' _Harry thought sarcastically.

"Now, since Harry was an Underage Wizard this makes matters worse. But let's _suppose_ that he use it for self defense-"

"Which he did," Ron said interrupting Dumbledore. Everybody in the Great Hall stared at him in shock.

"Like I said, let's _suppose_ Mr. Potter did this for defense then he might be cleared of all charges. _But _if he is proven guilty he'll be punished by a life sentencing to Azkaban."

There was uproar all around the Great Hall.

"Since the Ministry is in a…bad situation right now they left me in charge of his trial-"

'_Looks like I'm going to Azkaban' _Harry thought.

'_**I thought I told you to stop being so pessimistic Harry!' **_Hermione thought.

'_**And I thought I told you to stop scaring me.'**_ Harry quipped.

'_**That's beside the point! I think I see what Dumbledore is doing. Since the Ministry is in too much of a… situation he's going to make his own Wizengamot, or jury if you please.' **_Hermione explained.

'_**So what, we're having my trial **__**here**__**!' **_Harry exclaimed in his mind, aghast.

'_**Most likely, in fact it's kind of ingenious' **_Hermione thought.

'_**Hermione, who's side are you on!'**_ Harry said, slightly scowling.

'_**Oh, right. Well, seeing as he's the oldest here and **__**is**__** actually a part of Wizengamot he'll make himself judge. This means either you defend yourself against him… or… no he wouldn't do that.' **_Hermione said, getting lost in her own thoughts.

'_**Wouldn't do what,'**_ Harry asked, not understanding her way of thinking.

'_**No… he probably would…' **_She said, thinking deeply. She hadn't heard Harry's last comment.

'_**Hermione, we might be speaking telepathically but it doesn't mean I understand your way of thinking.' **_Harry had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

'_**Sorry Harry. Well I was thinking… maybe he'd let you have- I don't know a lawyer or something along those lines,'**_

'_**Hermione the trial is going to be **__**today**__** where would I find a lawyer in such short notice!' **_Harry demanded.

'_**Not an actual one but maybe a student. You see he's trying to kill two birds with one stone. He's expecting you to choose one of us to be your "lawyer". He won't just ask about Neville's death he'll ask about **__**everything**__**. Our secrets, our costumes, how we learned all that magic and dueling. He might even ask if we've stayed in touch with the others. Harry, if he found out where Flynn, Izzy and Oliver came from... he'd find a way to kill them it would turn out to be a disaster!'**_

'_**Hermione, calm down. I'll be fine, besides if they lock me up I can always Shadow Travel away or something. Besides you can't be all nervous whilst you're up here defending me.'**_

'_**You want me to be your defender' **_She asked, she wasn't necessarily surprised. She was more nervous, she wasn't that good at speaking in front of crowds. She had nearly died whilst speaking in front of the Protectors of Hogwarts and she knew all of them! She had gotten a bit better but it as with only at least thirty people. The only times she had spoken in front of hundreds was when she was helping them get to safety. And then she had been wearing a costume, they didn't know who she was.

'_**You don't expect me to choose Lavender Brown or Romilda Vane do you? Besides you'll know how to defend me and keep most of our secrets. If they did it… I'd be dead.' **_Harry said. He was using Ron's strategy; make a joke to lighten the mood.

'_**Fine, make sure to tell them to keep their Occlumency shields up. You'd never know what Dumbledore would try to do.' **_Hermione said before closing their mind link.

"So Mr. Potter, make your decision." Dumbledore said.

Harry once again had no idea what was going on because of the mind chat he just had.

"Err…I choose… Hermione." He said trying to make it seem as if he was unsure.

"Ok, Hermione will be defending Mr. Harry Potter. And since I am the one who decides who is guilty… and who isn't I shall choose who defends Mr. Longbottom, even though he is dead. How about… Ms. Parkinson?" Dumbledore said moving his hand towards the Slytherin table.

Harry looked over to Pansy who wore a staged surprised face. She had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were wide. Just by looking at her eyes Harry could tell she had planned this along with Dumbledore.

"Now if you, Mr. Potter, could sit in this chair." Dumbledore said moving out of the way revealing a chair that had chains.

The Great Hall began getting louder once more, it was a Wizengamot Chair.

"That isn't necessary for the trial!" Ginny, Ron and Draco exclaimed. Luna stared at Dumbledore shocked. Whilst she was trapped with him he locked her in that accursed chair. She'd spend hours on it, trying to resist answering the questions Dumbledore asked. It got on his nerves so much he'd sometimes tighten the chains. She still had some scars from that chair but was safely hidden by her robes.

The chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles tightly. Harry openly glared at the man he once thought of as a grandfather.

"All of you, staff included, will act as a jury. The Great Hall will be under lock down so no one can get in or out." Dumbledore mumbled something and waved his wand. The Great Hall doors closed and the windows disappeared. The ceiling changed from a sunny cloudless sky to a grey sky. There was even rumbling to signify that a thunderstorm was on its way.

"Let's start with Ms. Parkinson,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, instead of asking who's your favorite character I posted a poll on my profile so check it out! I had writers block but finally got inspired whilst cleaning toilets (strange inspiration, I know)<strong>_

_NOTICE: Are you looking for an author who writes amazing Naruto stories without any mistakes? Well I don't know any. __**But **__if you're looking for someone who writes decent PJO stories check out Barefoot Beach Bum!_

_**I finally got a Beta! So if there are any mistakes blame it on her!**_

_Please review (they make the pain of having Roxie gone disappear)_


	7. Chapter 7: Trials

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Harry Potter. But I'm saving up to buy Ron's left sock, but until then… nothing :(

* * *

><p><em><span>You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper, Go on and try to break me down, I will be rising from the ground, Like a Skyscraper~ Demi Lovato, Skyscraper<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Trials<strong>

Pansy rose and walked over to Dumbledore.

"I'll to make this fast and simple. Harry Potter is a _murderer_," Pansy said.

There was a pregnant pause before the Great Hall erupted.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble do you think I can interrogate Potter?" Pansy asked Dumbledore in a faux innocent voice.

"Go ahead Ms. Parkinson." he said smiling warmly.

Harry's chair shifted and started moving. It lifted its legs and moved next to Dumbledore.

_**'How the heck did it do that?**_' Harry asked Hermione.

_**'It doesn't normally do that but I think the most reasonable explanation would be **_**magic**_**'**_ Hermione responded.

"Now we can do this in two differed ways. One: with Veritaserum, and a good helping of it, or two: we'll just have to trust you to speak the truth." Dumbledore said.

"I think Veritaserum would help us the most." Pansy suggested. "I mean, we do want to wrap this up soon, don't we?"

_**'We should use it,'**_ Harry thought.

_**'You know how to avoid it already. Sure it's been a long time but, you'll be fine.'**_ Hermione reassured him.

"Severus, bring out the Veritaserum, will you." Dumbledore ordered.

"There is none. We ran out a few months ago..." Snape said referring to the time when hey had 'captured' two of the Untouchables.

"But weren't you making some?" Dumbledore asked trying not to lose his cool.

"Yes but it won't be finished for another two and a half hours." Snape said. Harry could have sworn that he saw the corners of his mouth twitch at Dumbledore's frustration.

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well, we'll have to trust Mr. Potter then. Carry on Ms. Parkinson."

Harry had to restrain his laughter; the look on Pansy's face was almost unbearable. Almost. Once she regained herself Pansy turned to Dumbledore once more, a smirk playing on her face.

"Can't we do an Unbreakable Vow to, you know, make sure he won't lie?" Pansy said as she turned back to Harry giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Why Ms. Parkinson that idea is―" Dumbledore started.

"Unnecessary and possibly illegal," Snape intervened.

"Dumbledore are you really going to make two _children_ create an Unbreakable Vow just for a petty trial?" McGonagall asked astounded at his acts. Lately they weren't as close, he hadn't involved her in any of his plans. In fact she

_'What are they playing at?'_ Harry wondered. What was Snape doing and why was he defending him? Did McGonagall just _disagree_ with his choices? _'What if it's a trick to get me to trust them? Oh great… I'm becoming like Moody.'_

"Fine, carry on as is." Dumbledore said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Of course headmaster," Pansy said in a vexing manor.

Harry had to restrain himself from laughing at her absurd countenance.

"Did you, Harry James Potter, _murder_ Neville Longbottom?" Pansy asked smirking.

_'No use in lying, besides I want to see how she'll react...'_

"Yes," he murmured for her to hear.

Pansy stared at him, bewildered. Did he really just confess? Regaining herself she cleared her throat and scowled.

"Pardon, I didn't _hear_ you," Pansy said, cupping her hand over her ear as if she was straining to hear.

"Yes, I, Harry _freaking_ Potter killed Neville Longbottom!" Harry confessed

There were, once again, many collective gasps and cries all through the Great Hall.

"And, how _exactly_ did you kill him?" Pansy asked, sneering.

"Quickly, like he _asked_ me to. With Avada Kedavra." Harry said, revealing that Neville had _asked_ him to do that.

_**'Neville asked you to kill him?'**_ Hermione asked bewildered.

Harry responded.

_**'Oops, did I forget to mention it?'**_

_**'Don't worry, it not like it was **_**important**_**'**_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

_**'Anything else you left out? Are you part Hippogriff too? Or maybe you are secretly plotting to buy out NASA?'**_

_**'Why would I need a rocket ship?'**_ Harry asked, not understanding that it was a sarcastic and rhetorical question.

"And why would he want you to kill him exactly? Neville was a _charming_ and _sweet_ Huffle― err… Gryffindor." Pansy said. She made painful faces at the words charming and sweet.

"He was being controlled by the Dark Lord… at first. He took the Mark on his own accord though. He was there when the Muggles were being attacked! I fought him and beat him. I put a tr― I mean I questioned him. I asked him if he had any requests, he wanted to me to 'put him out of his misery'-"

_"Lies"_ Pansy accused, pointing her wand at him.

"He's not lying," Hermione, screamed pointing her wand at Pansy, daring her to try something.

"I wasn't asking you _Mudblood_," Pansy sneered.

Most of the Slytherin table started laughing while the rest of the school shot glares at Pansy. Dumbledore pretended to not have noticed as he fiddled around with his glasses.

"_I _would know because Harry told me and showed me his memories!" Hermione retorted.

_**'That was a huge lie,'**_ Hermione thought to herself.

_**'Not bad though, it sounds like something I might've done,' **_Harry said.

_**'You heard that?'**_ she asked.

_**'Yes, I snuck in like you do most of the time'**_ Harry responded. Hermione could here the smug tone of his thoughts.

"Prove it," Pansy said, regaining everybody's attention.

"Wait… what… who?" Harry asked, he was now completely confused. He felt like Dudley would if he were stuck in a seventh year potion's class.

"You heard me Potter, show me― us, the memories. If you aren't lying, that is." Pansy said standing up straight and smirking at him.

"I can't," Harry said nervously.

"And why, pray tell, can't you Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, now a part of the trial once more.

Harry glared at Dumbledore, "Because, _Professor_, I don't have a Pensieve." Harry responded.

Dumbledore studied his face, hoping to see any sign of nervousness. There was none. He looked over to the Staff table and stood up.

"Minerva, would you and Severus mind fetching me my Pensieve from my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why of course Albus but why do the both of us need to go?" McGonagall questioned.

"Well, one of you can… bring me a couple of Lemon Drops, I'm afraid I'll need a bit after the Great Hall watches Mr. Longbottom's _tragic_ death." Dumbledore responded.

"Put shouldn't one of us―" Snape started.

"Just _go_" Dumbledore said quietly. He ignored Snape's glare and turned around to face the Potter Brat and Pug Face.

"Whilst we're waiting for him is there anything either you or Ms. Granger would like to say?" Dumbledore asked Harry and Hermione.

"Well it looks as if the Professors should be gone for a moment so may I interrogate some people?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. There was no way Dumbledore could reject her request.

Dumbledore inwardly sighed; this girl was going to ruin _everything_. "Go ahead Ms. Granger." he said stiffly.

"Thank you," she said whilst shooting him a fake smile. "Pansy, would you mind answering some questions?"

"Yes, actually I _would_ mind," Pansy, replied bitterly.

"What, it's not as if you're hiding something, are you?" Hermione asked, she had to restrain herself from chuckling at Pansy's behavior and countenance.

"_No_ why would I? You know what, fine, go ahead and question me. You can't force me to answer," Pansy spat.

Hermione really wished she could have used _Veritas_ but that would be revealing something that needed to be kept secret.

"Great. Now, why did you want to defend Neville? Were you friends with him?" Hermione questioned.

"Not _close_. And I don't have to answer the first." she answered defensively.

"Oh, so you weren't close?" Hermione asked.

"Not per se―" Pansy started.

"Were you two ever in a… Romantic relationship?"

"With _Longbottom_, only a moron― err, I mean… no, I was not." Pansy said, trying to cover up that rude slip.

"Oh of course, Neville was too good for you," Hermione said.

"Now wait just a second―"

"Were you two related?" Hermione asked, ignoring her comment.

"I don't think so, at least not close relatives…"

"Well then why are you defending him? If I do recall you used to pick on him maybe even hex or something along those lines."

Pansy was breathing hard and biting her lip, trying to detain her anger. She didn't answer the question.

"Were, or are you, by any chance doing this by force? Is someone paying you, maybe even threatening you to do this?" Hermione asked. She was glad to see Pansy's eyes widen in fear. Only a bit more until she cracked, she could tell. She just had to lush the right buttons.

"Maybe you did it to make yourself look like the good person so no one would suspect you,"

"Suspect me for _what_ exactly Granger?" Pansy snapped.

"I don't know Pansy," Hermione started pacing towards her. "Maybe to cover up that you have stolen something, or know where something is? Maybe to show that you aren't a terrible person and want to impress someone..." Hermione could see Pansy's face turning red. She leaned in next to her ear and whispered. "Maybe to impress Draco?"

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! You know _nothing_ about that. I'M OVER IT! I don't need this! I'm doing this because he was a PUREBLOOD LIKE ME! BECAUSE HE WASN'T A FILTHY SCUM WHO'S UNWORTHY OF MAGIC LIKE YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND LIKE YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT CAME TO HOGWARTS SINCE INDOOR PLUMBING JUST BECAUSE YOU HANG OUT WITH THE BOY WHO LIVED! You. Are. _Worthless_. A Mudblood. You should just have declined the letter and stayed with the Muggles! All you have is your stupid giant sized brain! _Nothing_ else! You're _ugly_, not worth magic; you have bushy hair and would have had _beaver teeth_ if you hadn't tricked Madam Pomfrey! Face it Granger, you are the most _hideous_ thing that has ever come to Hogwarts! Your so-called 'friends' had to fight a _troll_ to get passed your horrendous face! Heck, Potter has seen such scary and ungodly things that you only come in second place in the scariest things he's seen! A face like yours should come with a warning! _No one_ likes you, you Mudblood!" Pansy seethed.

Hermione stood there shocked. Her lower lip was trembling and had a hurt look in her eyes but she refused to cry and show weakness.

_**'That little…'**_ Harry thought, connecting his mind to Ron.

_**'I swear Harry, if I ever have the chance to get revenge you better hold me back. Look at Hermione, she looks so broken,'**_ Ron thought.

_**'What do you mean? I don't see...'**_

_**'Cant you tell, her eyes are a bit watery. Her lower lip is trembling and she's taping her left foot, it obviously means she's hurt!'**_ Ron thought.

_**'How the bloody hell do you know that!'**_ Harry asked.

_**'I'm not that blind,'**_ Ron said.

"Ms. Parkinson, _75 points from Slytherin_!"

Harry turned to see Snape glowering at Pansy.

"B-but professor," Pansy said, appalled that he would take points away from his own house. From her nonetheless!

"You do /not/ say that accursed word _anywhere_ near me!" Snape scowled, referring to the word 'Mudblood'.

"But it's true! She's a filthy little skanky Mudblood―"

"25 _more_ points from Slytherin," Snape announced.

"And three weeks of detention," McGonagall added.

"Minerva, Severus… don't you think you're overreacting?" Dumbledore asked, brushing off their stares.

"_No _Albus I do _not_ think we are overreacting! In fact I think you are _under reacting!_" a dismayed McGonagall replied.

There was a pregnant pause whilst both of them stared at each other. "Very well then, hand me the Pensieve and Lemon Drops," Dumbledore said caving in first.

McGonagall shoved the Pensieve at him and turned on her heel, marching angrily towards her seat.

"Mr. Potter will you insert your memories?" Dumbledore said.

"You know what Professor, I don't feel like it... I'm feeling a bit… drowsy."

"Mr. Potter, if you don't wish to go to Azkaban I suggest you put your memories in this flask, _now_" Dumbledore said raising his voice.

"Say the magic word," Harry teased.

"Which one, _Avada Kedavra_?" Dumbledore asked him mockingly. He was said it quiet enough for only Harry to hear.

Harry glared at him and said, "Well I'd love to give you my memories but I'm a bit tied up now. So Hermione should be able to get them for me, right?" Harry asked innocently.

Dumbledore stiffly nodded. "Go on Granger," he said. He rubbed his temples and breathed deeply. He felt something drop in front of him, /the flask/! He took off the top and poured it into the Pensieve. He set the Pensieve to projector mode so everyone could watch.

* * *

><p><em>Explelliarmus," Harry yelled. The spell hit Neville straight in the chest. In the blink of an eye Neville's wand was in his hand and he was blasted to a near by wall. The wall tumbled down and Neville was drowned in a pile of rubble.<em>

Gasps were heard throughout the place.

"Is he ok?" Cho asked

_Harry bit his lip as he saw that Neville wasn't moving. All around him there were sirens ringing. The police department, firefighters, and paramedics were all arriving. The reporters were also arriving all muttering something about 'biggest story of the century'. The officials were telling everyone to 'calm down and that every thing would be alright'._

"How can everything be all right!" Some Hufflepuff asked.

_Harry looked closer, it couldn't be over already, and that was just too… easy. Suddenly, the pile of rocks began to move, Neville rose once more. His eyes were now blood shot and his hair was sticking out on all ends mixed in with rocks and dirt. He was clutching his wand so hard that his whole hand was a white as paper._

"That doesn't look so healthy," A Ravenclaw said.

"It isn't," Madam Pomfrey confirmed.

"**AHHHHHH"**_ Neville roared. Apparently the accident had canceled the silencing spell. _"**CRUCIO"**

"NO," Lavender Brown yelled, this was just like a movie. But it was actually real and it had already happened.

_Frozen with shocked, Harry couldn't move out of the way. When he saw the spell coming towards him he didn't worry, he still had his cloak on. When the spell collided with him Harry was shocked beyond words, it had gotten through!_

"What the heck?" Seamus asked bewildered.

Harry rolled his eyes, couldn't they shut up?

_Harry bit his lip and fell to his knees. As Neville moved closer, wand still casting the spell, he pulled out his sword. Harry felt like his scar was going to explode. This meant either two things, and he didn't like either. It meant, one, Voldemort or, two, a Horcrux was near._

_All around him Muggles were screaming in terror and some reporters were having a field day, "I see a big check coming my way!" he heard one say. _

"No one cares about your stupid paycheck!" Harry heard Romilda Vane say.

_Harry still refused to scream, it would just give Neville satisfaction. _Pain is only in the mind; Pain is only in the mind._ Harry chanted in his head. Strengthening his Occlumency skills, he was able to lessen the pain. He forced his aching hand to grab his wand off the ground and pointed it at Neville. Using all the energy he could muster under the cruciatus curse Harry mumbled the first spell that came to mind._

_"I-Ignis…"_

"What spell is that?" a second year Slytherin asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never heard of it before." A seventh year Slytherin responded.

_Even at time like this he was able to cast the spell. Sadly, only one fire appeared but it was enough to break Neville's concentration. All around people were cheering for Harry whilst news reporters and journalists were either talking or writing rapidly._

"Idiots!" Hannah screamed.

_Feeling very faint Harry finally got the picture, they were enemies._

_"Incendio" Neville called. In a heartbeat Harry cast the flame-freezing charm._

_"No more chances, Avada-"_

_"_**Avada Kedavra**_" before Harry could move the spell hit him._

_"__WHAT!__"_ was what most of the people in the Great Hall were thinking.

_He sank to the floor hearing people's screams and an evil laugh, well make that two evil laughs._

Darn, Voldemort killed me_. Harry thought, _is this how it's like to be dead? It seems…hollow and empty_. The blackness formed into weird pictures and the weird pictures formed into… Potter Manor?_

"Huh? Isn't he dead? What place is that?" Alicia Spinnet asked.

_Suddenly, he started to glow. A silver aura surrounded him he started to float three feet off the ground. The glow brightened until everyone had to turn away to make sure they didn't go blind._

"What happened? We missed something!" Ernie Macmillan said.

_Harry opened his glowing green eyes; he was still glowing silver but not as bright. His hood had been shredded up with the power surge and his wand had 'turned' into a staff._

"Wicked!" A group of first year Gryffindors chorused.

_Once again the crowd of now hundreds cheered._

_"Let me handle Potter." Neville said to Voldemort. Without an answer Neville ran ahead_.

"HE WORKED FOR VOLDEMORT!" Padma Patil screeched in horror.

_"_Langlock_" Neville shouted_.

_The spell hit Harry's chest and bounced right off. Neville's heart began beating faster, what had just happened._

"Potter, what the hell was that!" Blaise Zabini asked astonished at what happened.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Couldn't these people shut up?

_"_S-Sectumsempra_" He yelled, only a bit softer this time._

_Harry swiped his staff in the air and the spell dissolved into thin air._

_"_Oppongo_" he cast to no avail once more._

_"It's Merlin!" he heard a muggle cry._

"Oh please, if it was Merlin then he would be _much_ older." Susan Bones commented.

_"_Relashio_," Neville said backing up a bit. Harry let the spell hit him and kept walking closer to Neville._

_Neville's eyes widen in horror when his back touched the wall. He raised his wand carefully about to fire one last killing curse._

_"_Accio wand_" Harry said. His voice sounded amplified and as if someone were echoing it. Instead of flying towards Harry's hand it just 'popped' there. He grabbed both ends of the wand and snapped it in half. The pieces disintegrated in his hand because of the glow._

"Sweet, can you still do that?" Dennis Creevy asked.

_Neville grabbed his sword that was in his back pocket, shrinking charm; he pulled it out and revealed its true size. Not even aiming, Neville threw the sword at Harry._

_Instead of being deflected like the other spells it went through and stabbed Harry in the heart. As soon as the edge came out on the other end bright silver, almost white, light erupted. It grew and consumed the sword within him along with the Horcrux. The silver light spread covering the grounds._

Everyone turned and covered their faces, it was bright indeed.

_Death Eater's fell down in pain as if they'd been hit with the strongest Crucio ever. Buildings and cars were fixed when the light passed over it and wounds were healed. Harry noticed that Voldemort had fled and wasn't there anymore._

_Harry turned back to Neville as his glow calmed down. He was still glowing a bit but not as much. He noticed that Neville was bleeding from his head and right arm. His robe was ripped there was barely any cloth covering him. He was breathing very slowly and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Harry shook his head in disgust, now would be a good time to get the truth._

_"__Veritas__" he said, voice still amplified and echoing._

"What spell is that?" Parvati asked.

"Shut up and maybe you'll find out," Crabbe yelled.

_"__Where are the Horcruxes?"__ he asked._

"What are Horcruxes?" someone asked.

No one answered his question. Some didn't know and the ones who did didn't want them to know.

_"I don-don't kn-know… -gasp-" He managed to wheeze out._

"What was that? He just got shocked!" Michael Corner said.

_"B-Bellatrix sh-she has one… the diadem is in Hogwarts… Nagini was made one recently… R.A.B has the necklace… that's all I kno-know." Neville said, wanting the pain to end. Harry's aura was making his mark hurt like crazy._

_"__What is your last wish?"__ Harry asked looking at his ex-friend pitifully._

_"Put me out of my misery. I can't take it anymore. If you do it it'll be quick, easy and painless… p-p-please…" Neville begged. He started coughing up blood and crying hysterically._

"So he did want Harry to kill him." Terry Boot concluded.

_"__Avada Kedavra__" Harry murmured._

_Instead of the eerie green beam a pure white one struck him. It lifted his now limp body and surrounded him; in the blink of an eye Neville was gone._

* * *

><p>"There, you see, I'm innocent!" Harry announced.<p>

"Yes, but you have some explaining to do. Like what were those two spells: Ignis and Veritas. I've never heard of them so how did you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, I don't think that has anything to do with it. He showed you he was innocent so I think it's time to vote." Hermione announced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I'll leave it there. <strong>_Now, you all get to vote if he's guilty or innocent so Review!_** Also the poll is still going on! Harry is in first place so far with Izzy in second and Oliver in third. The rest have one except for Draco, he has none. I'm sorry for the wait! **_

_**Review and vote!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Judgement

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter was released June 29, 1997 where as I was born on December 13, 1997. I couldn't write it while I was in my mother… where would I get the paper?

* * *

><p><em><span>Minds change like the weather, I hope you remember, today is never too late to, Be brand new~ Taylor Swift, Innocent<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Judgment<strong>

"To vote you all must tap the pieces of paper and think of either 'Innocent' or 'Guilty'. In two minutes they'll be taken up and the answer will appear in this _envelope_. I'll withdraw it and read it aloud." Dumbledore said. "Begin,"

Each of the students withdrew their wands and tapped the paper. After a couple of seconds the papers vanished. There were still many students who had yet made up their minds and had their papers in front of them.

Harry stared at the crowd biting his lip. These had to be the longest two minutes in history! He began tapping his foot on the ground, why couldn't they just hurry up!

_**'Harry calm down,'**_ Hermione thought.

_**'Oh, well I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed my life is now in the hands of eleven year olds!'**_ Harry spat.

_**'**_**And**_** seventeen year olds, if you look closely you can tell what they voted for. You see, the ones who are smiling and glancing towards you /obviously/ voted for innocent. The ones who are looking down or averting their eyes from you voted guilty.'**_ Hermione pointed out.

_**'Well a ton of them are smiling like goof balls and looking towards me like I'm apart of the Weird Sisters or some sort of celebrity… so I think I'm innocent.'**_ Harry thought.

_**'Harry, you **_**are**_** some sort of celebrity. Everybody here thinks you're the Chosen One.'**_ Hermione thought exasperatedly.

_**'But I **_**am**_** the Chosen One'**_ Harry shot back.

_**'When did you become such a git?'**_ Hermione asked, clearly getting annoyed.

_**'Around the same time you started snogging Ron,'**_ Harry quipped.

_**'Grow up Harry,'**_ Hermione snapped, blushing.

"Time is up!" Dumbledore announced. He reached for the envelope and carefully picked it up.

Dumbledore grabbed the seal adhesive the and cautiously opened it. He took out a small card and read it to himself.

_Harry Potter: Innocent_

No, this just wouldn't do. Harry couldn't be let free, that'd ruin everything. All his planning… well that had already been ruined. But he had another plan! If Harry were in Azkaban then Voldemort wouldn't have anybody in his way. That's where he would come in he'd dispose of Voldemort and take what was rightfully his. Thinking quickly, Dumbledore put on a grim facial expression.

"Well... I didn't see this coming." he sighed. Everything he had been planning was crashing down… again.

"The results here are quite astonishing to me. I had no idea this is what you thought of Mr. Potter." Dumbledore drawled trying to put off the inevitable.

"Get on with it." Harry snapped whilst rolling his eyes.

Why that insolent boy! He didn't deserve to he praised and be rich, he was practically a muggle born! If only he could just Imperio him for a couple of hours. Then, all his troubles would be gone. Or he could use that spell he found, the one that gives the opponent Xeroderma Pigmentosum!

"This card here in my hand... will determine the rest of Mr. Potter's life." Dumbledore paused again and re-read the card. He gasped and clutched his hand putting it against his chest.

"Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evens. This card, that I hold here… declares that you are," Dumbledore paused sucking up all the attention. This would probably be the last time getting this much attention after declaring Harry innocent.

"_Guilty!_" He finished. The hall sat there silently, Harry Potter was guilty? Surely the Headmaster wouldn't _lie_ to them!

Dumbledore couldn't believe he actually said that. Would he really send Harry to Azkaban for no reason? Well… it wouldn't be _so_ bad.

Harry sat there shocked; they had voted him guilty of all charges? But be and Hermione had a perfect defense. He even showed them his memories. What more did they need!

_**'Harry…I'm sorry, I-I-I thought we had them—' **_Hermione said, she couldn't believe this had happened.

_**'Hermione it isn't your fault. Everyone is wrong once in a whilst. I guess it was your turn.'**_ Harry said trying to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

_**'But I was sure you were going to—no! Harry, I know you won, Dumbledore must have... he must have-'**_

_**'Cheated? You think I don't know that? Why do you think he was putting it off and acting odd? He **_**planned**_** that, he **_**wants**_** me to go to Azkaban.'**_ Harry said.

Dumbledore strode over to Harry and go. The Great Hall doors opened at the same time the cuffs let loose. In came four buff Aurors ready to take Harry away.

"Harry," Ginny said rushing toward him. "Dumbledore, he must have rigged it! He wants you out of the way, he—" Ginny rambled.

"I know, but it's no use fighting him. He's an influence to too many. Look, I'll just break out of Azkaban... someway." Harry said looking warily at the Aurors.

The Aurors grabbed Harry by the arms and shoved him down towards the stairs as an owl swooped in.

Dumbledore looked around the room alarmed. He withdrew his wand and aimed it at different places.

The owl swooped all over the Great Hall letting all the students catch a glimpse of it. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. It was a _blonde _owl, well dirty blonde actually. It also had grey-blue eyes and a couple of scars on it. It dropped a letter in front of Harry. It had an emblem stamped onto it. The emblem has a large snake a phoenix and an owl.

_'How original'_ Harry mused.

Dumbledore approached the letter carefully with his wand out. He edged a bit nearer; his alarms (that he could only hear) had sounded and notified him that Izzy, Flynn or Oliver was near. He didn't know what to expect. Heck, that owl could attack him at any moment.

"Incendio," Dumbledore said. The letter moved to the side avoiding the spell. Dumbledore knew he'd just have to pick it up and read it now. He bent down and grabbed it carefully. After forty-five seconds of nothing happening he sighed and opened it.

_**BOOM!**_

There was a small explosion and Dumbledore's face was covered with clown make up. He even had a red nose to go with it. His hair had been dyed a variety of colors and was up in pigtails. His beard was braided and his robe turned into a girly dress that was much too short.

The Great Hall burst out laughing ignoring all the glares they were getting from Dumbledore. The best part was that each time Dumbledore tried to change his costume would change. He went from Clown Princess to Bear Ballerina and was now on Sumo Ninja.

Afraid to get cursed by the letter too the Aurors shoved Harry out of the Great Hall before the real chaos started.

Ginny walked over to the letter and opened it. Nothing happened to her strangely. She took out the actual letter and began to read it.

_Make sure Harry gets outside the Great Hall. We have a surprise,_

_Oliver, Flynn, Izzy._

Ginny stared at the Great Hall doors and waited. What was the surprise? She looked over at the rest o the team and waited for them to get the message.

The Great Hall doors opened and Harry and the three half humans stepped in. Izzy looked around and waved at some people who were looking at her. She took out her wand and pointed up to the ceiling.

"_Congelo Tempus,"_ Everything froze around her. She staggered over to her teammates and pointed her wand to their heads.

"_Inenormis Tempus_," she muttered. They began moving once more. She panted; all of this magic was getting harder and harder nowadays for some peculiar reason.

"Where are the other people?" Luna asked looming around.

Flynn chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, about that,"

"What'd you do?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"It wasn't us!" Flynn said throwing his hands up beside his head pretending to surrender. "They were liars," he said.

"Liars?" Draco asked.

"Yes, they were Death Eaters under Poly Juice." Oliver told them.

"They tricked us into thinking they were going to help us. They just wanted to kill Harry." Izzy explained.

"Harry, why can't you make friends instead of enemies?" Flynn asked jokingly.

"Because friends are much too boring, I enjoy the drama much more." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Enough." Oliver said. "What we were trying to say was that Voldemort's influence has reached America already. We need to end this war soon."

"Not to mention we were attacked." Izzy said. "Middle of the night no less. I had to fight them all because Birdbrain sleeps like the living dead and Oliver was out patrolling. They nearly killed us!"

"And you all didn't notice?" Ron asked aghast, what was happening to them?

"Our magic has been off… we've been off." Izzy explained. She was leaning against Flynn, her eyes drooping.

"We aren't as strong as we used to be. For some reason it's getting harder to perform these spells for me. It was hard before but now… I can barely go half an hour without passing ooooout," Izzy said, yawning on the last word.

"Is that why you broke into Hogwarts? To tell us you're tired and you were tricked?" Harry asked.

"No, the reason was… de... ters," Izzy fell down on the ground. She has passed out. Everyone started moving again; completely unaware of what had just happened.

"What's this?" Dumbledore asked. Referring to the nine of them. "Well, well, well. Trying to sneak in people who were banned for life. Well I think the penalty is sixty years of Azkaban." Dumbledore sneered though it was hard to take him serious in the Vampire Hippie costume.

The Aurors surrounded them and grabbed one of them.

"Make sure, they get the _special_ treatment in Azkaban." Dumbledore said, not caring if the students heard.

"You can't do this," Ginny growled. She was tired of taking all of this from him.

"Can't I, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked. "You should have gone to Azkaban in your first year for opening the Chamber of Secrets. But I let you slide hoping that I could use you later on." He walked closer to her and cupped her face in his hand.

"Ginevra Weasley, first girl born to the Weasley's in a long time… if you _are_ a girl." he squeezed her face tighter.

"Let go of her," Harry commanded trying to get loose of the Aurors' strong hold.

"Tsk Tsk children. I should teach you all your last lesson before you leave Hogwarts." He pointed his wand a Ginny. "

"What was that spell you used called? _Ignis_"

Three flames appeared and hit Ginny in different places. The weakest flame hit her face, the other flame gave her a second-degree burn on her leg and the third and strongest flame hit her arm.

"!" Ginny cried out in sheer pain. She slumped to the floor cradling her arm. The Great Hall watched in terror, what was that? Did _Dumbledore_, Headmaster Dumbledore just burn a student?

"_Saxa Coneciet!_" Harry chanted, finally getting his wand and hands free. Rocks flew at the Headmaster and caused him to fall back.

The Aurors tried to get Harry again but he ducked down and sent a quick _Continere_ to their shoulders causing them to be stuck together. Harry saw candle floating above the Headmaster's head and transfigured it into a concrete chandelier that was holding onto the ceiling (apparently it _did_ have a roof). Dumbledore was going to pay _deeply._

"_Inci_—" an Auror grabbing him and covering his mouth cutting off Harry. The Auror used _Incarcerous_ to tie him up. He took Harry's wand and pocketed it in his robe. Harry looked around and saw that every one of his teammates, save Ginny, was tied up. Ginny was just being held back.

The Aurors pushed them towards the Great Hall doors, this was it. They were going to Azkaban.

"_Incisus,_" Ginny exclaimed pointing her finger at the Chandelier. The Auror that was holding her shoved her out of the Great Hall before she could see the results. All she heard was a loud thud, crunching and cries of terror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll leave you all there. :) you all voted for the <strong>__**card**__** to say for the short chapter.  
><strong>_

_**Yay! The Halfa's are back!**_

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**IF YOU LIKE THE FACE BELOW REVIEW!**

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

**REVIEW, you know you want to.**


	9. Chapter 9: Inside Their Prision

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: 5, 025,600 minutes in a year. That's a big number… but it's small compared to what Harry Potter is worth. I don't even have _half_ of that.

* * *

><p><em><span>Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody, When the night's so long. 'Cuz there is no guarantee, That this life is easy<span>__-Miley Cyrus, When I Look at You_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Inside Their Prison<strong>

_Sigh_ was _this_ how their life was going to be from now on? Stuck in a tiny jail cell with three other people in the depths of Azkaban.

Ginny looked around her, she had just woken up. She was jammed into a cell with Luna, Hermione and Izzy. The boys were in an even _tinier_ cell across from them. But you could barely tell because it was so dark. Every once in a whilst a Dementor would pass, it was horrible.

Izzy was in a corner hugging her knees to her head. She kept muttering incoherent words and tears streamed down her cheeks when Dementors passed by. Her eyes had a haunted look and she was shaking. The only thing Ginny could make out was "Not happening…" and "Whips… its Redeye" both made absolutely no sense to her.

Hermione was sitting so still, Ginny had to check for a pulse various times. She didn't know what Hermione saw or heard when the Dementors passed. Sure Hermione has been in many sticky situations but she'd never actually suffered anything extremely bad, right?

Luna's dreamy expression was now gone from her face for the first time. It was strange seeing her friend like this. Her eyes were an empty void and no matter how much Ginny tried she couldn't get her attention.

Ginny was suffering too, but for some reason it wasn't as bad for her. When the Dementors passed by she was transported back into the Chamber of Secrets… her first year. She shook violently every time they passed and nearly fainted. She couldn't take more of it… she couldn't take any more silence, any more Dementors… any more of this room! She was getting sick and felt like she was about to regurgitate. She had never felt so claustrophobic in her life, she needed something to do!

"Hermione...?" She asked carefully.

Hermione looked up slowly and answered in a raspy voice "Yes Ginny..." She asked.

"We need to get out of here," Ginny said. That comment managed to bring Izzy back down to earth.

"You think we haven't noticed that!" She snapped.

"Well I don't see you doing anything _Belle_!" Ginny snapped back. She wasn't trying to start anything but if this got their attention... let it be.

"Don't call me Belle, _Ginevra._" Izzy coughed out, staggering up off the ground.

"Make me _Isabelle._" Ginny hollered in a croaky voice. She slowly got up and held her fists in front of her, ready to fight.

Hermione stood up too and tried to separate them, but to no avail. Ginny was a Weasley, stubborn and badly tempered. Izzy was a half-human (or so they thought) she was powerful and sarcastic. The two of them fighting against each other would surely lead to chaos.

"Stop," Hermione said. Any other day she would've been able to stop their argument, when she had the energy. Ginny and Izzy either didn't hear her or ignored her.

"Oh, I'll make you ginger!" Izzy spat her eyes flickering red.

"I wanna see you _try_ Redeyes!" Ginny quipped. Izzy fell silent, she started breathing hard. Ginny took a step closer, what was so wrong with that nickname?

"Izzy...?" She asked carefully. Izzy ran a hand through her ebony hair.

"Ginny," She said shakily "I honestly don't care _what_ you call me… just _don't_ call me… Redeyes or _anything_ that resembles that name" She managed to say, shuddering at the name Redeye.

"But wh―"

"JUST _DON'T_" Izzy snapped. Her face and eyes were red. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Fighting won't make anything better" Luna spoke softly.

Their heads turned toward her. She was finally sane again! Not that she wasn't before… it's just that… oh, you know!

"Luna!" Hermione said, rushing to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't you talk?"

"Were you in a coma?"

"Of course she wasn't, What happened?"

They started bombarding her with questions. Luna stared at them in shock; Azkaban had already driven them insane.

"I was talking to Harry." She stated.

The room, or cell, got quiet. There was a pregnant pause as they tried to figure out what she meant.

"Oh, of course! You were 'mind chatting' with him," Hermione said, figuring it out.

Luna nodded and continued, "They're not doing well, Oliver―"

"Got raped by Dementors?" Izzy intervened.

They stared at her in confusion. "Sorry… I was trying to lighten the mood," She said.

"Yeah, but what if I said that Flynn was nothing but a head?" Ginny snapped. That shut Izzy up, she turned away and stared at a wall.

"Ginny, that wasn't very nice..." Luna said noticing the tension between them. "Any-who, Harry said that things aren't going so well over there either, He doesn't think we'll last more than a week… four days actually."

"Well isn't he the optimist," Izzy said sarcastically.

Ginny bit her tongue, she couldn't make matters worse. How long had they been there though? A few hours, a day? It felt like _years._ It might have been considering she still didn't know how long she was asleep. Then again they could, have been there for an hour and a half considering that the time went by _agonizingly_ slow.

"We talked for a bit, about how we could bust out of here."

A thought came to Ginny. Why hadn't Harry contacted her? By the looks of it he had already 'mind chatted' with Hermione. Luna too, now. Heck, maybe even Izzy, Ron and Oliver did too! But why not her? Wasn't she his _girlfriend_? No, she told herself, Azkaban is already getting to me. I've got to calm down and stop overreacting.

"He thinks we should escape… on brooms." Luna said.

"On brooms...?" Hermione asked warily.

"And where would we get the brooms? Not only that, how would we get _out_!" Izzy said trying to hide the panic in her voice. Ginny had to agree with Izzy on this one.

"Wouldn't they pass out from transfiguring something into a _broom_, how would they make it fly? And I'm not exactly sure, but I don't think the walls can be blown back by a simple 'reducto'. Not to mention the wandless magic would tire us even _more_." Ginny added.

"I said he came up with a plan, I didn't say it was a good one." Luna said. Ginny felt like slapping her forehead, of course!

* * *

><p>Harry looked all around the cell. There was a wall… and another wall… and the ground… yes, he'd be mental by sundown… if he lived that long.<p>

He'd woken up who knows how long ago, it felt like days, and started talking to Luna about ways to escape. The mind link was tiring him, which caused him to cut it off. Throughout the whole thing he heard various scream down the hall, those girls had _lungs_.

Ron was beside him poking the wall out of boredom. He hadn't even _tried_ to spark up a conversation with anyone.

Draco, Oliver and Flynn were sitting next to each other trying to come up with ways to escape. Each of the ideas more ridiculous than the last.

"We could dig our way out with a spoon!" Flynn said.

"Flynn that's stupid, where would we get the spoon?" Draco retorted.

"Yes, _that's_ what's wrong with that plan" Oliver spat.

"Well at least I didn't come up with the dumb idea to transfigure our socks into _brooms_, beat the Dementors with it and escape!" Draco shot back.

Wait_, brooms_. They could escape with brooms! But how would they get out? They'd have to transfigure something, certainly not their socks, into the brooms and bust a hole through the wall. That would true them out so much. 'But not if only one person did it' he heard something in the back of his mind say. _'Great, I'm going crazy_' he thought.

_'No, pair up... someone makes the brooms and the other breaks the walls. They'll be passed out by magical exhaustion but you'll only be two or three down. Just take those three with you on the brooms and fly out. Same for your little girlfriends' _The voice explained. That was so crazy… it might just work_._

"We're busting out!" He said out loud startling everyone.

"So we're going with Flynn's plan to dig our way out with spoons?" Draco asked aghast.

"What? No! We're getting out by brooms. One of us will have to bust down the wall or at least a bit of it. Enough so that we can get through. Then another will have to make brooms out of the rubble. Both of them will possibly be out cold by the end. But the other three will be riding the brooms with them strapped on. We'll be out, Scot free, question is, who does what." Harry explained.

"I'll bust down the door," Oliver volunteered. "I know just the spell! I'm not the best flier either way."

"I'll transfigure the rubble!" Flynn said, eager to escape.

"Great, that leaves Ron, Draco and I to be the fliers. Who carries who with them?"

"I'll get Flynn," Draco volunteered.

"Ok, don't drop him." Harry said. "Ron looks like you're stuck with Oliver. Ron? Ron...?" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron. Other than him he was the one who was affected most by the Dementors.

Ron finally snapped back into reality. He nodded said shakily "Sure,"

"Looks like we've got ourselves a plan! All we need to do is tell the girls. I'll tell Hermione." Harry said opening up a mind link.

_**'Hermione? Are you girls done trying to claw each other's eyes out?'**_ Harry asked.

_**'No. Ginny is only in the first eye. I'm kidding, what's wrong?'**_ She asked.

'_**Nothing, just thought we should have a nice chat. No, seriously, I think I've found a way to break out of Azkaban.'**_

* * *

><p>"Harry says he's found a way to break out!" Hermione piped up.<p>

"But two of us will be unconscious during the break out―"

"Not me," Izzy called out.

"The other two will have to fly us out of here," Hermione finished.

Izzy's eyes widened, _flying_? She much rather be out cold by then.

"Someone will have to bust a hole through the wall and the other will have to transfigure the rubble into two brooms." Hermione explained.

"I'll bust a hole through the wall!" Izzy immediately volunteered.

"I thought you rather fly," Ginny said.

"_No_! I mean… no thank you. Err… I'm not the best flier..." She explained pathetically.

"You know, I've never seen you fly." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Can we stop discussing my flying skills!… Thank you!" She finally snapped. "I'll bust the wall, I have no idea _how_ to, but I'll find a way."

"Right, I'll transfigure the rubble into brooms and enchant them… Luna and Ginny will fly us out." Hermione instructed.

Ginny looked over to Luna, could she fly? She had never seen Luna fly on anything. Oh well, it was their only chance of escaping anyway.

"Let's get started." Ginny stated. "Hermione, do your weird mind chatty thing with Harry and tell him we're ready when he is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Harry, we're ready when you are'<strong>_ Hermione said. They never closed their mind link, just put it on pause.

_**'Ok, I'll get Oliver on it right away! Send a sign or some kind of flare up to the sky when you're out. We'll wait for it and then leave.'**_ Harry didn't wait for a response. He cut off the link and turned to his team.

"Oliver, they're ready, bust down the wall." Oliver nodded and stretched his hands. He would be out cold in less than three minutes.

"_Saxa coniecit_!" Oliver spoke clearly. Bricks and cement from the wall came off a floated in front of Oliver. He pushed his hands forward and they flew rapidly towards the wall. There was a small hole in the wall now. Oliver panted, tired already.

"_Saxa coniecit_...!" He said tiredly. Once again more of the wall came off and floated towards him. He forced his hands in front of him and the pieces soared toward the wall. The hole was now big enough for two of them to jump out of. Just a bit larger and they'd be able to leave.

Oliver felt ready to pass out; he forced the rest of his magic into the next, and last, spell.

"**Saxa... **_**coniecit**_!" Oliver's head was throbbing, but he had to finish the spell. He used the last bit of energy he had left to push out his hands. They blasted through the wall and made a wall huge enough for three Hippogriffs and a Threstral to pass through. Oliver immediately fell back, unconscious.

Flynn didn't waste any time transfiguring the rubble into three brooms. The hard part was enchanting them but he finally got it to fly. It wouldn't last long though, an hour at most. Flynn felt his vision worsen, he was seeing doubles! It wasn't much later when he was on the floor unconscious.

"Quick! Get on the brooms! Draco gets Flynn, Ron you get Oliver!" Harry hopped on a broom, very uncomfortable to say the least, and flew through the hole.

The other two followed behind him. Harry hovered in mid air waiting for the girls' signal. Clouds started to gather and they formed the shape of a lightning bolt. It flashed gold and then disappeared.

"I'm guessing that's our sign, let's go!" Harry said leaning forward and flying out of sight. He didn't stop flying until Azkaban was just a silhouette. He turned around to make sure everyone was behind him, thankfully, they were.

* * *

><p>Ginny paced back and forth, how would they bust a hole through the wall? Well, how would <em>Izzy<em> bust a hole through the wall?

"I could conjure a match and a stick of dynamite!" Izzy said excitedly. In America she had encountered a new weapon, and obsession, explosives.

"No, it'd be too noisy." Luna said, shaking her head.

"We could… maybe melt it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, that wouldn't work. Would it? No… what knocked down walls? Fires could, but it'd take to long. Tsunamis and rushing water could too, but they might drown. Why was she thinking of natural disasters? Natural disasters… Hurricanes... Earthquakes!

They had two options… well in her head they did. Make a strong enough wind, or force, to knock down the building was one. The other, we get the wall to shake, or something, until it broke down. Really, both needed some force applied. But they couldn't use the rocks on the wall... how would they get them out?

Hermione looked around the cell… there was a wall, the ground, two lumpy mattresses, another wall… the mattresses! Someone could transfigure them into concrete and make it hit the wall.

"I've got an idea! Izzy, can you transfigure those mattresses into concrete?" Hermione asked.

"The _whole_ thing?" Izzy asked aghast. "Yeah, I-I guess..."

"Great. Then use Wingardium Leviosa make it hit the wall… _hard_" Hermione instructed.

Izzy nodded, "Muffliato" she said, it was just to make sure no one heard. She stretched out her hands and twisted her wrists. Taking a deep breath she concentrated on the beds… concrete… concrete. She felt them magic drain out of her. It made nauseous and want to throw up.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she flicked her wrist and flung her arms in the direction of the wall. The concrete bed followed quickly. It slammed into the wall and made a hole the size of a House Elf.

"Urg! Its hopeless, we have only one mattress left!" Izzy screamed frustrated.

"Then use what ever strength or magic you have left and break that wall!" Ginny ordered.

Izzy scowled but said nothing. She stretched out her hands again and took a deep breath. "Wingardium Leviosa! Ginny…" she said holding the concrete bed in place. " Use Fulmen." she flung her arms, and some of her body, towards the wall. The hole was now the size of a Quidditch post. She fell down and hit her head causing her to pass out.

Ginny had no idea what she meant but nodded either way. Hermione immediately got working into transforming the rubble into brooms. By the time she was done with the first broom she was panting.

"Luna, take Izzy and go. Use a sticking charm so she won't fall off the broom." Luna nodded and did as she was told. She immediately flew out of the cell but waited for them outside.

Ginny bent down next to Hermione and began helping her. "Two's better than one," she said. Hermione nodded looking sick, she did need help, just this once.

"I'll do the rest," she said after a whilst. She flicked her wrist once more and the broom began hovering. Ginny got on and hoisted Hermione up. She put on a sticking charm too, but it wouldn't last long. At most, a couple of minutes.

Ginny flew out and looked around… the sign! She needed to send the sign! What sign though? Wait…,"_Fulmen!_" She shouted pointed up ward. The clouds gathered together and formed a lightning bolt. It flashed gold and then disappeared.

"I'm guessing that's our sign, let's go!" She heard Harry say. She nodded forward to Luna and they flew right behind Harry.

She noticed Harry stopping and she did too. She let out a huge smile, they were out.

* * *

><p>Harry turned and saw Ginny smiling at him. He returned the smile.<p>

_'Thank you crazy voice in my head!'_ he thought.

_**WOOSH!**_

A green beam flew past Harry. His eyes narrowed and he whipped his head around. It was black... all black, with masks. They were being invaded by Death Eaters.

"Stay alive!" Harry screamed. He sent a spell at a Death Eaters, starting the battle.

They charged forward, on brooms of course, and attacked. They sent an array of spells, varying from killing curses to disarming spells.

"Disarm them! Get a wand!" Harry instructed. "Explelliarmus!" he screamed, catching three wands in his hands. He pocketed two and kept the other one out to fight.

"_Stupefy! Accio Broom! Ignis!_" Five Death Eaters fell down to the waters below. Down to their death.

Ginny looked around, surrounded by Death Eaters and only one wand in hand. Not to mention she had to keep Hermione safe!

"_Stupefy!_" she sent the spell on a random Death Eater.

"_Expulso!_" Ron sent the spell at four Death Eaters brooms. They exploded and the Death Eaters fell down into to the water, which was a good hundred feet below. Ron turned back to face another Death Eater.

Ginny heard cackling behind her. "They were worthless anyway," the masked Death Eater said. Even whilst masked Ginny could tell whom this was, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny growled under her breath, how much she disliked this woman…

"What? Are you afraid I'll do something? _Reducto!_"

Ginny flied a bit forward to dodge the spell. But the broom felt a bit lighter… Ginny turned around and what she saw scared her. There was nothing.

Bellatrix was laughing maniacally. "Hermione!" Ginny heard Ron scream. Ginny looked below her but couldn't see the used-to-be bushy haired girl anywhere.

Ron glared at Bellatrix with so much hatred in his eyes. He raised his wand, which he managed to steal from a dumb Death Eater, and cast a spell. A _very_ unforgivable spell.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Avada Kedavra<strong>"

_**HEY GUYS! Sorry I've been gone for a month but schools started again and… you don't want to hear it, do you? Didn't think so. I promise the next one will be out BEFORE the month of September is over.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's a sneak peak:<strong>_

'Hermione!' Harry tried for the umpteenth to communicate with her. Nothing… again.

He sighed as he returned to their campsite. "Ron, I'm sorry… I think Hermione's dead"

_**Yeah, not much, but oh well! If you review I PROMISE to have it up before 2012! ^_^ Ha-ha. Sorry, though I will have it out soon enough.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! I want to know what you think. Is Hermione dead? Why, why not? Is Dumbledore dead? HOW MANY FINGERS DO YOH HAVE! D: <strong>_

_**Haha- any ways I've gotta go. Bye guys remember to REVIEW!**_

_**Peace, Love, and TEAM GALE!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Ab

**One Last Shot  
><strong>  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I own the next best thing… a bagel! *Happy Dances* take THAT J.K Rowling.<p>

Bushtail: *shakes head in shame* She's mental.

Me: THANK YOU! Now move *shoves Bushtail out of the way* this is MY story.

* * *

><p><em><span>If I die young, Burry me in satin, Lay me down on a, bed of roses, Sink me in the river, at dawn, Send me away with the words of a love song~ The Band Perry<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Ab<strong>

The whole place seemed to freeze. They all turned to see a very red-in-the-face Ron who still had his wand extended.

They stayed silent until they heard a splash a few seconds later… Bellatrix was dead.

The Death Eaters had no idea what to do now. Bellatrix had been in charge of the whole tirade. They did what they did best, aparated away.

Harry motioned for his team to fly over. They followed him slowly and silently until they landed in the middle of a forest. They all hopped off of their brooms and tried setting up a camp in the meantime. Harry needed to know what day and time it was.

_**'Mum?'**_Harry asked trying to connect his mind with Harry's.

_**'Harry! Harry, is that you? No, of course it's not, I'm going crazy now…'**_Lily started rambling.

_**'No you're not mum. It's me, I created a mind link and we're… mind chatting, I guess.'**_Harry explained.

_**'Harry are you ok? I heard you were thrown into Azkaban! Don't worry honey, James and I will break you out―'**_

**_'Mum. Mum...? Mum!'_** Harry thought trying to get her attention. _'What's the date and time?'_he asked carefully.

_**'October the twenty-ninth. It's 6:12 in the morning; of course. You've been in Azkaban for almost two days now.'  
><strong>_  
>Harry blinked twice, that long? It didn't seem more than two hours… or years?<p>

_**'So… only two days until…'**_Harry couldn't even finish the line.

_**'Harry, I know it's hard but you'll have to accept it. I want you to know two things Harry.' **_Lily said.

_**'That you love me and that I should brush every day?'**_Harry asked jokingly.

_**'Well hygiene is important… but what I wanted you to know is that the gift is in the Dragon's lover's den and that―'**_

"Harry! Come quick!" Luna called.

Harry inwardly groaned. _**'Mum, I've got to go... I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure I see you off!'  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>'Oh, Harry, you are a Potter! You don't need to, really. I love y―'<strong>_

'Don't say it yet mum. This isn't goodbye! I WILL be there. I promise!' Harry thought sadly.

_**'But... Harry,'**_Lily started.

"HARRY!" Ginny and Luna screamed.

_**'Mum, I'll see you in two days, wait for me'**_

_**'Har―'  
><strong>_  
>"<em>HARRY!<em>" they yelled again.

_**'Love you mum!'**_Harry cut off the connection and ran towards Ginny and Luna.

"What?" he snapped. Ginny jumped a bit and glared at him.

"Sorry, what happened?" He mumbled.

"Harry, they're suffering!" Ginny said pointing at Izzy, Flynn and Oliver were on the ground having a seizure.

"What happened?" Harry asked, immediately going into hero mode.

"Draco thinks it might be because they used too much advanced wandless magic. If this is happening to _THEM_imagine what's happening to Hermione..." Ron said.

"Ron… Hermione is," Ginny started.

"Don't say it!" he snapped. He was sitting on a log staring into the forest. His eyes were vacant and swollen but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Harry you have to try to get to her again. She can't be dead." He said, still looking out into space.

"Ron... fine."

_**'Hermione!'**_Harry tried for the umpteenth that day to communicate with her. Nothing… again.

He sighed as he returned to their campsite. "Ron, I'm sorry… I think Hermione's dead"

Ron nodded sadly and got up, "I'm going to go, take a walk"

Harry nodded and turned back to the three half humans that were twitching and moaning on the ground.

"It'll be done soon enough. Seizures don't last that long." Harry reassured them.

After a few seconds they stopped shaking. "See, I told you." Harry said walking closer to them. Ginny walked near them too, a few steps in front of Harry.

_**WOOSH!**_

They erupted into flames!

"!" Harry and Ginny screamed.

"_Aguamenti!_" Harry thundered. The water did nothing, it simply evaporated.

"Maybe you have to add fire," Luna said nervously, you would too if you saw your boyfriend on fire.

"_Ignis!_" Harry said. The flames added on, not only that but they started screaming in agony now.

"They need water!" Draco screamed. He flicked his stolen wand and created a bucket out of the log Ron was previously sitting on. He ran to the nearest source of water and filled it up. He trudged back as quickly as he could and threw it over the half humans.

The fire stopped and they were left on the ground unscathed. They groggily got up, wincing at every move they made.

"Wah... Ter." Flynn was able to say.

Draco nodded and grabbed the bucket again. He ran towards the lake where he got the water from last time. Harry was left to wonder why Aguamenti and Ignis didn't work. He'd have to ask Draco.

Draco returned and handed them the bucket.

"Wouldn't it be easier to conjure glasses?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, "That was the problem. You've heard of opposites, right? Water and fire? In this case magic and muggle. It was a magic fire which had to be fought with muggle water."

"But I thought water was just water. And didn't you transfigure that bucket _with_magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. It depends, if you use water to get it, it contains bits of magic. Water and the spell combine, the fire absorbed the magic and made it so the water couldn't touch it. The fire and magic added onto it.

The reason it worked for me was because only the bucket was intertwined with magic. The wood wouldn't affect the water though. So that's how it worked for me." Draco explained.

Harry nodded, "But how'd you know?" Harry asked.

Draco snorted, "I'm not an incompetent fool, Potter― err Harry. I was taught this when I was 10, I had a tutor." Draco said, he turned and walked over to the rest of them.

Ginny and Luna were rushing around trying to find something to help them with.

Harry walked over; he needed to have a talk with Flynn.

"Flynn, what was that?" Harry asked carefully.

Flynn gave Harry a weak smile. "We're not halves anymore," he said carefully.

"You're not- you're not half humans?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"We've told you our live stories, right?"

"Yes, after everyone else found out. But still, yes."

"Well we left off a few details. During our time with Merlin there was a time where the same thing happened. When we received all our extra magic. We had seizures and erupted into flames. During the seizure he talked to us, he told us that we weren't half humans anymore. That we lost our power, well almost all of it. One of us will be able to use it in desperate times. For example me, I'd be able to use fire travel or super strength. Izzy, time traveling or Oliver, metamorphmagus for looks or animals." He explained.

"But... why? And shouldn't you be animals then?"

"We got too close to humans. We weren't supposed to. So now we age, we're like everyone else. We _should_be he took away our animal sides instead."

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Harry heard Ron yell from afar. "QUICK COME!"

"You three, Ginny and Luna stay here. They'll need to take care of you. Draco, come on!" Harry instructed.

_"Point me!"_he said. He followed the wand's direction until he got to Ron.

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered.

Hermione was on the ground, she was completely fine. She looked like she hadn't even been in a war or Azkaban. She even had new clothes on and a wand in her pocket. She was clutching a note in her hands. Harry kneeled over and took the letter.

_You're welcome; I was able to get to her before she completely fell. You need to end this war now. No more delays it must end soon. A couple of friends and I patched her up. Her purse contains everything you might need from now on,_

Ab

"Who's Ab?" Draco asked after reading the note.

Harry shrugged, they weren't initials. Maybe it was a nickname.

"You reckon he gave us food?" Ron asked, back to his regular self now that Hermione was back.

"I wouldn't trust him. There were two groups out there fighting: us and the Death Eaters. He might be with Voldemort trying to trick us." Draco reasoned.

"We'll have to chance it. It's our only hope in surviving. Either way, if it's rigged it'll lead us to Voldemort. I'll end there once and for all." Harry said.

He had a lot to do in two days: kill Voldemort, defeat Death Eaters, destroy the rest of the Horcruxes and see his family off forever. Unless he found a way to keep them here.

It was now noon and the morning had been eventful. In about two hours they'd have to move out. He was planning to go to Hogsmead, sneak back into Hogwarts and floo call his parents and the Weasleys to let them know they were fine. Not to mention he bad to figure out the little riddle his mom had given him. All in two days.

Two… Days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Told you I'd update before the month was over! This was sort of a filler chapter but it was important.<strong>_

___Ok: NOTICE!_

-I am writing a One-Shot for PJO (I was forced to by Bushtail) and I want to know if you all will read it. It is fairly long and I've been told it's good. PLEASE REVIEW IT. It should be up by Monday at most.

-The ending is drawing near D: so be ready to get your read on!

-I have no idea when my next update will be. I have homework EVERY-NIGHT (My Algebra I teacher promised us he'll give us so much homework we'll start crying!)

**_That's it for this week. Please Review :D_**

**_Love y'all!_**

**_Erra Fawkes13_**


	11. Chapter 11: Awake and Alive

**One Last Shot**

Disclaimer: well my birthday has passed as did Christmas, New Years and Valentines Day and J.K. Rowling has yet to give me the rights to Harry Potter :/ but I wont lose hope!

* * *

><p><em><span>You come to me with scars on your wrist; you tell me this will be the last night feeling like this. I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry I'm fine, but I know it's a lie~ Skillet<span>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry it took so long! But now with that dumb app out of the way I will be writing more frequently (hopefully). You know what's sad? My one shot has almost the same amount of reviews as this -_- come on; show those Percy Jackson fans that you all care for Harry Potter more!<strong>_

_**Well I promised I'd dedicate a chapter or something to both of you so this chapter is for BarefootBeachBum and Colin.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Awake and Alive<p>

Two hours later they had packed everything up, Harry picked up the last pack. "Ready to head out?" he asked them, trying to avoid their gazes.

They all murmured their responses, noticing that he wasn't exactly in the mood to chat. When Harry heard the first 'yes' he immediately apparated there. They had all agreed to apparate to different parts of Hogsmead so if one got caught the others wouldn't. If none of them got caught they'd meet up at Hogshead. No one went there anyways, and if they kept their hoods up no one would notice whom they were.

Harry ended up behind the Three Broomsticks; he looked around him to make sure that no one was there. He edged closer to the corner and peered around it. It was strangely quiet. No one was here; he didn't hear a thing from any wizards or witches around… not even from his friends.

"_Got you!_" he heard someone's voice from above. He looked up and saw three Death Eaters.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" one of the shouted. Harry dived away from the spell and ran as far away as he could from the Death Eaters.

"You idiot! You never yell 'got you' when you're trying to capture someone! And the Dark Lord said _he_ wanted to kill the brat! Well why are you standing there? Go _get_ him!" Harry heard one of them say. He turned a corner… where the hell was Hogshead?

"_Stupefy!_" one of them shot at him. Harry ducked down, dodging it and shot back "_Ignis!_" Harry coughed as he started smelling burning flesh he hated that smell.

He continued running away from them but he didn't exactly see where he was going. He felt someone tug on his shirt and haul him into a dark room. He pushed the figure back and held his wand to the figure's neck. "Who are you?" he commanded, making eye contact with what he thought was the figure's eyes. Curse the dark!

The figure moved his arm slowly and seemed to flick his wrist. The figure apparently had a wand on him and had cast Lumos. Harry looked at him carefully as he lifted the wand to his face. Harry's eyes widened and he stumbled back.

"No," he whispered, "No! You're dead!" what was wrong with him? Why did the dead keep coming back to life? He raised his wand and pointed it at him "I heard your bones being crushed! You're dead Dumbledore, _dead_."

Dumbledore shook his head "Harry, he did die, but I didn't."

"Well who are you then? Dumbledore's long lost _good_ twin?" He asked sarcastically.

"That's pretty close but no, I'm Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' younger brother." He told Harry.

Harry snorted "and I'm a blonde surfer".

"Well if that's what you want to be, but I know you believe me. Otherwise you would've attacked me and killed my by now." Aberforth told him. "And would you really kill the person who sent you and your friends that little packet would you? Ab, the first two letters of Aberforth"

"That was you?" he asked carefully, he could be lying for all he knew. Aberforth nodded and walked around.

"Harry, your friends were already here they passed through a secret passage that led them to Hogwarts. Do you want to go through it too?" They'd left to Hogwarts? They were supposed to wait for him! Could Harry trust anyone these days? Some friends they were, just blowing him off!

Harry shook his head, "If you don't mind I'd like to floo somewhere." Harry said carefully. Aberforth nodded and handed him some floo powder and showed him to the chimney. He nodded once more towards Harry and left the room. Harry stared at the floo powder… time to save his parents.

He said the location clearly and threw the powder down. He crouched down so when he landed he wouldn't land on his face but instead just sort of roll out.

Harry rolled out and stood up, brushing himself off. "Mum, I'm home" he called, brushing off the last of the soot.

"Welcome home… _son._" Harry looked up and saw Bellatrix pacing around a tied up and gagged Lily Potter.

"You _bit*h_" Harry scowled. "Let her go!" he drew his wand and pointed it at her.

"Now now Harry, you wouldn't want your dear mummy to die would you?" She said as she drew a dagger and trace a line on Lily's neck with it.

"How did you find this place?" Harry asked, seething.

"Oh you know… I have my sources"

"Let her go." Harry said simply, clutching his wand.

"Mmm… as great of an idea I think I'll pass."

Harry clenched his teeth and cast the first spell that came to mind, "_Incisus!_" he aimed at her legs, hoping to trip her or make her lose a leg.

She shrieked and clutched her leg, "You worthless boy, _**cruicio**_!"

Harry ducked down dodging the curse, "_Sectumsempra!_" Harry shot at her. She sidestepped it and sent more unforgivable curses at him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Her wand zoomed toward him and he took it. "I've got your wand now Bellatrix, give it up" he seethed.

She backed up and took her dagger out once more and held it to Lily's throat, "I don't need magic to kill her, Potter. So why don't you hand over _both _wands and I might just spare the Mudblood's life." She threatened.

"My mother is _not _a Mudblood!" Harry said.

'_**Mum…'**_Harry thought, opening their mind chat.

_**'Harry, go, get out of here!'**_she thought back.

_**'What! I can't just leave you here with her! She'll kill you!'**_ Harry thought. He was _not _going to leave her here alone with that mad woman.

_**'Don't worry about me! Your father will be here soon enough he went to the Burrow for some business. I didn't feel like going, but please Harry. Go!'**_she begged.

_**'Mum… I can't leave you here alone! She'll kill–'  
><strong>_  
>"Harry just GO!" she yelled at him.<p>

Bellatrix looked up at Harry expectantly. "Well 'Harry' what are you going to do? Are you going to run away like the coward you are? Or are you going to try to rescue you're mummy and watch her die? I personally like the latter the most" she said, cackling.

Harry clenched his jaw. "Neither. I'm going to make a trade."

This caused Bellatrix to cackle even more. "A trade you say? Exactly what do you have that I would want?" she asked.

Harry paused for a minute, looking at the state her mother was in. "Me." he muttered. "If you let her go you can have me. Isn't that what Voldemort wants–"

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name!"

Harry paid no mind to her comment. "Isn't that what he wants? He wants me. So let my mother go and Voldemort gets me and you get whatever glory he'll give you."

Bellatrix smirked, "Oh... You drive a hard bargain Potter. But you'll have to add a bit more…"

More? What more could this crazy woman want, Harry wondered. "What else?" he asked exasperated.

"I want to see you in pain." Before Harry could register what she said he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see her dagger deep in his stomach.

His vision became blurry and before he could even say a word he was out like a light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha-ha. Yeah… not the best way to end a chapter but at least it's an update! I'm not exactly in the best mood today so sorry!<strong>_

**_I'm a huge fan of Skillet now so I will be using their songs a LOT. My favorite song right now is _**_"Say Goodbye__**", but "The Last Night" and "It's Not Me It's You" are in a close second.**_

Review please!


End file.
